Konoha's Demons
by Ryuujin no Hikari
Summary: A dragon shape shifter is sent across relms to retrieve the tailed demons and gets help from Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura!
1. Chapter 1 Opportunities Arise

Summary: A dragon shape shifter is sent across relms to retrieve the tailed demons and gets help from Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura!

**Opportunities Arise**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

Sasuke sat on the edge of a clearing, resting after a long and tiring work out. As he sat there, he wondered how Naruto, Sakura and the others were doing back in Konoha. He speculated what things would be like if he had stayed, instead of leaving all that he knew to come here to this hole, to Orochimaru. He didn't have much time left before Orochimaru would try to take what he wanted from him, his body. Sasuke would never let that happen though. He still had too many things to do. Sasuke missed his friends, though he would never admit that to anyone, and he was ready to go home. Sasuke was biding his time and when Orochimaru decided to make his move, Sasuke would take both Orochimaru's and Kabuto's head and return to Konoha. Their heads should be enough to prove his loyalty and save his own.

As Sasuke sat there, the sky grew darker and the wind became stronger. Sasuke looked up at the impending storm, which seemed to mirror his own inner turmoil. He wanted to return home, to start anew, but he still had yet another goal left to complete. Kill his brother, and avenge his family.

Lightning had begun to flare, and the thunder rumbled endlessly into the night. Sasuke was about to go when a bright flash caught his attention at the other end of the clearing. The light streaked across the clearing, crashing hard into the ground. The impact created a large dust cloud. Sasuke become aware of an object was expelled from the cloud and skidded across the ground, kicking up more dust. Curious as to what caused the disturbance, Sasuke made his way over. As he got closer, he could see someone standing up out of the dust. Sasuke got into a defensive stance "You are trespassing here!" As soon as he had spoken the person turned towards him. 'It's a girl' he thought. Just then the women head flew back, and she gasped. Her eyes began to glow silver, and her hands turned palm out. The sight that was unfolding before Sasuke mesmerized him. It held him stead fast to his spot, out of both fear and awe. As beautiful as the light was that was enveloping the girl, the power that surged from her was amazing. Then suddenly the girl collapsed. As Sasuke cautiously made his way over to the girl the rain finally began. Sasuke stared down at the unmoving girl, wondering if it was a trap to lure him in. When she didn't move, or show any signs of consciousness, he knelt down next to her. He pushed the hair off her face, as he did the girl opened her eyes. His hands quickly went to his katana, ready to strike "Who are you, and why are you here?" Sasuke demanded in a harsh tone. The girl blinked a couple of times and answered "My name is Hikari" then she again closed her eyed and slipped into unconsciousness. Sasuke sighed and relaxed a little. He then scooped up the girl, and carried her over to the trees. He laid her down under a tree to keep her out of the rain. He then proceeded to light a fire and prepared some food for himself.

Sasuke was resting against a tree opposite where Hikari lay still sleeping, he was observing her features. He had to admit she was gorgeous. He was wrenched out of his contemplation when he heard a noise. He disappeared into the tree tops, ready to attack. Moments later Kabuto appeared. Kabuto stared at the strange girl sleeping for a moment before he made his way over to her. Sasuke got a feeling that he should stop him. Sasuke dropped out of the trees "What are you doing here?"

Kabuto didn't turn, but began tching "Orochimaru was worried when you didn't return today, but it seems that you have been here playing with a new toy of your own." Sasuke became angry at this comment. "It's none of your business what I do." Sasuke seethed.

Kabuto smirked "Now, now Sasuke. No need to react that way. After all she is just a toy, is she not?" Kabuto moved closer to Hikari as he spoke.

"Don't touch her" Sasuke warned.

"Oh and why not?" Kabuto asked his hand reaching out to stoke her face. Just as Sasuke was about to move to intercept Kabuto, a white energy crackled out of the ground and rushed over Hikari's body, followed by a dark energy that began crackling out of the ground around Kabuto, covering him, burning him. Kabuto screamed as his body fell to the ground and writhed around in pain. Sasuke stared in disbelief at what was happening 'who and what is this girl?' As he stood there dumbfounded two strange creatures appeared next to Hikari. Foxes demons. One was white, with a black tipped tail, while the other was black, with a white tipped tail. They were mirror opposites of each other; like ying and yang. The white one moved to Hikari's side, and placed a paw on her forehead "Wake up child." were the barely audible words that came from the creature. The black one moved to Kabuto "You don't touch her" it hissed. At this Sasuke was jolted out of his daze and pulled his katana out.

Hikari opened her eyes and smiled "Thank you, Blaze". Hikari pushed herself up into a sitting position, the white energy dissipating as she looked at Kabuto screaming next to her. "Fury, stop." Hikari said calmly "You are attracting unwanted attention."

Fury scowled at Hikari, or at least that's what it looked like. The dark energy dissipated and Kabuto's screaming died down to a whimper. Kabuto made a move to crawl away, but when Fury hissed "Don't even think about it." Kabuto stopped, cowering and whimpering like a child.

Hikari rose to her feet looking at Sasuke "Thank you" she bowed slightly.

Sasuke just looked at her unwavering from his fighting stance.

"I will not harm you" she said slowly moving around the fire towards him.

Sasuke followed her movements, looking her over for weapons, that he knew weren't there before. She carried two that he could see; two daggers with jewel encrusted hilts that rested in black sheaths with gold designs on her thighs. On her back she carried two katanas, both hilts over her right shoulder; one wood and the other titanium with silver coating. She also wore a great deal of armor; her knee high boots and forearm guards were black and with gold vine like designs and black chest armor that resembled that of the ANBU Guards.

"To answer your second question from earlier," Hikari began "I am here to find a snake dwelling in the earth, and the people of the red clouds. Oh and may I inquire as to your name?"

She was standing within arms reach now, her long black hair, streaked with silver was blowing slightly in the wind.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Good to meet you" She added tilting her head to the side a bit "Do you know anything about them?"

Sasuke looked to Kabuto, and then back to her. He smirked and straightened up "Yes." He replied putting away his katana. This was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

Hikari smiled at this "If you help me find them, I promise I will do what I can to repay you."

"Oh, but I too am looking for them, and the snake I have already found" Sasuke replied looking to Kabuto "but first we will need to dispose of him, so he does not interfere."

At this Kabuto's eyes widened in shock "Wha – What do you're doing?!" Kabuto sputtered. Sasuke just smirked at him before he disappeared. Sasuke re-appeared behind Kabuto, and with a sickening crack Kabuto fell dead, his neck broken.

"Do you care to explain you motives in locating these people?" Sasuke asked after he finished dragging Kabuto's body out of site. He'd go back for his head later.

Hikari looked over at Sasuke from the fire "Of course."

"Where did the little fox demons go?" Sasuke asked as he sat down across the fire. "Fury and Blaze? They're around." Hikari replied "They are my familiars, gifts from the sun and the moon." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at this; Hikari noticed this and explained "I have undergone some rather drastic changes as of late, and because of what I have become, I seem to have gained much favor in the eyes of the Gods. Who are part of the reason why I am here." Hikari continued "Aside from that they are hiding me here, for reason that I do not yet know, and they have asked me to retrieve the Moon God's Nine."

"His Nine?" Sasuke inquired.

Hikari nodded, sat down and began to separate and bread her hair in to two pig-tales, which she fastened with 3 inch gold cylinder like clips "In the beginning of time the King of the Shadow Demons, Apollyon, who is now the Moon God, created nine tailed demons to be his familiars. Each creature had an increase in the number of tails, and therefore strength. Each creature had its own abilities as well. For example, the one tail, called Shukaku is a desert or earth type demon, and it goes up to the nine tails called Kyuubi, which is a fire type. When humans were born they began attempts to summon the tailed demons to control them, and their power. Their attempts one day became successful." Hikari paused for a moment "Unfortunately the humans drove the demons mad, causing the demons to turn on them. After that they began sealing then into humans in an attempt to tap into their power. Now the people of the red clouds are collecting them, for what purpose we are unsure, but it obviously can't be for exceptional purposes."

"Ok, that explains why you are searching for Akatsuki," Sasuke started.

"Is that the correct name of the people of the red clouds?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, that is the name of their organization." Sasuke replied "But, why Orochimaru?" "That is the snake I presume," Hikari responded "He holds the key to finding Akatsuki"

"He hasn't had any contact with them in years" Sasuke replied.

"Hmm.." Hikari pondered this for a moment "then perhaps it was to find you."

"Ok" Sasuke said accepting this for now "Then explain what happened earlier, when I first found you."

Hikari giggled a bit at this "Yeah, realm jumping isn't very pleasant. That was my first time, though apparently not everything lands in the same place. That was a bit annoying really, good thing Blaze and Fury retrieved all my scattered belongings."

"I was referring to the glowing part, before you passed out" Sasuke retorted, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, that part" Hikari said sheepishly "That was a vision, that's how I knew what I am doing here."

"Do you have those often?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Hikari replied. "Or at least I don't think so, I have amnesia. So I don't really remember anything prior to a couple of months ago."

"So in reference to the 'changes' you were speaking of earlier.." Sasuke began to inquire.

"Oh, well, that's a long confusing story; I still don't entirely understand it" Hikari said rubbing the back of her neck.

"My Lady"

Both turned to see Blaze and Fury walking over to them.

"Yes" Hikari said

"…"

"I'm not sure you should share that story yet." Blaze suggested.

"That, and there is someone coming." Fury stated looking to the north.

"Yes, I can sense him." Hikari sighed, standing up and pulled on a black field army style hat "Odd creature though, it has two souls…"

Sasuke followed suit, sensing that it was Orochimaru approaching he jumped up into the canopy. 'Orochimaru, this should prove to be an excellent opportunity to see what this girl can do.' He looked back to the fire to find that she was gone, surprised by this he searched the area to see if he could sense her or see her, but his attention was drawn back towards Orochimaru when he heard her voice.

"So you are the snake I have been sent to find?" Hikari asked dropping out of a tree, hanging upside down on a thick tree branch.

Orochimaru was very intrigued by this "Really? And who, my dear, would send a little girl, such as yourself, out to find me?"

"Does it really matter?" Hikari replied dropping to the forest floor.

Orochimaru hissed at this, annoyed with the 'girl' before him daring to defy him, to challenge him, as if he were some mere weakling. "You obviously know who I am, yet you approach me as if I were an old women. You should not take me so lightly child!"

Hikari giggled a bit at this "You only assume that I am, and that I am here to attack you." Hikari straightened a bit "That is hardly the case."

Seeing her change in demeanor, Orochimaru replied "Really, then please do enlighten."

"I require information I know you have." Hikari said "Where can I find the Akatsuki base, if there even is one."

Orochimaru snorted "Do you really think that I would tell you such a thing?!"

With out a second thought Hikari smiled, then flickered from existence and flickered back a foot in front of Orochimaru. Still smiling she replied "I could always take it by force, though I can assure you that it will be far from pleasant. For you."

Still in the tree tops Sasuke watched on in amusement. Even with his sharingan activated, he was unable to predict her movements. He doubted that Orochimaru would be able to compete with her.

"Do you really think you can intimidate me little girl?!" Orochimaru raged and reached out to grab her by the throat.

Hikari grabbed his wrist before his hand reached her "I find it amusing how confidant you are in your abilities. I sense nothing special about you." Hikari retorted, crushing his wrist with ease, only to have it explode into mud. 'ew.. well a chance to determine some of what I can do. This should be fun.' She turned just in time to block an in coming attack from Orochimaru, twisting she thrust her arm out pushed him away. She preformed a few quick hand seals disappeared, flickered in behind Orochimaru, drove her arm into the back of his head and disappeared again. Orochimaru shot towards the ground, stunned that he hadn't been able to detect her movements. He hit the ground hard. Standing up he looked around for her, he couldn't sense any chakra, except.. "Sasuke!" Orochimaru called out "come aid me in dispatching this child!"

'Well I've been discovered' Sasuke thought as he dropped out of the trees, katana drawn.

Orochimaru bit his thumb and did the necessary hand seals to summon two of his giant snakes, slamming his hand into the ground they shot up out of the ground. Thrusting their tongues in and out, as they attempted to locate their prey.

"Hmm, attempting to use serpents to locate my position" Hikari said, her voice resounding from all directions. "Ha ha ha ha! That won't work. As deceptive as serpents are, they don't betray their own"

"Then they certainly won't betray me!" Orochimaru seethed.

"Ha!" Hikari laughed "You're no serpent! You're nothing more than a stinking, rotting corpse!"

Even Sasuke had to smirk at this, seems Orochimaru had met his match, although he could have taken him out just as easily. As he thought this shadows snaked up around Orochimaru, as it wrapped around him smoke started to seep out around the ironically snake shaped shadows. Orochimaru's eyes widened at the searing pain, he clutched his head, pulled at his hair, and groaned in an attempt to keep in the screams. The two snakes cringed and then poofed out of existence.

Hikari dropped down out of a tree across the fire from them "But truly this is getting rather old. Shall we end this, after all I have what I have what I need from you now." and with that she preformed hand seals faster than either could follow, then she thrust both palms outward towards Orochimaru, a black and silver flame shot out from her palms at him, consuming his body disintegrating it into nothingness. His screams became louder and more pained. Before Orochimaru's head was consumed by the black flame Sasuke lopped it off, ceasing the horrendous screeching that pierced the night.

Sasuke peered over his shoulder at her 'Well at least she will make a good partner'

"How merciful of you." Hikari said moving next to Sasuke, staring down at the singed head of Orochimaru.

Sasuke grunted, shaking Hikari out of her thoughts "Got what you needed?"

"Told him it wouldn't be pleasant" Hikari replied, smiling sadistically. "I have a few ideas about where I may find Akatsuki, it seems they don't like to stay put for very long."

She bent down and picked up the ring Orochimaru was wearing, his Akatsuki ring "Might need this, if not it makes a good souvenir"

"Well we should rest." Sasuke said looking over to her "then I will take you to Konoha, the nine tails is there."

"Really?" Hikari asked excited "You know the Kyuubi vessel?"

"Yes" Sasuke replied propping himself up against a tree.

"Do you know where any of the others are?" Hikari inquired settling down next to him.

"One, but I heard that he no longer carries it" Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"Did the Akatsuki take it?" Hikari asked sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Perhaps" Sasuke replied.

"Oh" Hikari said propping herself up on the tree next to Sasuke. "Is this ok?"

"…" was the only reply she got. Smiling to herself she went to sleep.

(A/N: Yeah I guess I made Orochimaru seem pretty weak, but I couldn't think of another way to drag the fight out.. so yeah..)


	2. Chapter 2 Konoha Ho

**Konoha Ho!**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

It was dawn when Hikari awoke. She noticed that Sasuke was just returning with a small pack, and a completely different outfit. Rather than the hideous sound 'uniform' that he was wearing before, he was now wearing black cargo pants that were tucked into black army style boots, a black zip up hooded vest that had short sleeves with slits in them, and a black sleeveless turtle neck. His necklace was the only thing bearing his family crest. "Ready?"

"Good to go." Hikari said securing over her left shoulder.

The two started walking towards Konoha, only stopping to eat and rest. The trip for the most part was quiet and un-eventful.

"Let's stop here for a bit" Sasuke said "We still have a few hours before we reach Konoha."

"Do you think its ok for me to come with you?" Hikari asked as he dug into the last of the rations.

"Why wouldn't it." Sasuke replied.

"…" Hikari sighed. "Just worried I guess"

"Why?" Sasuke asked looking strangely at her. He thought she should have no reason to fear anything, especially seeing how she handled Orochimaru. Most people cowered in his presence.

"How is the Kyuubi vessel treated?" Hikari asked, unsure of how to tell him.

"Depends on the person you are talking about" Sasuke said "Many people accept him for him. Why do you ask? Does this have something to do with the 'changes' you were referring to a few days ago?"

"Um.. Yeah" Hikari started "I'm a shape shifter, a dragon to be more specific. The strongest one in history, or at least so I'm told. A dragon's strength and power is measured by the number of horns it has, I have ten. Apparently a six horned dragon was the strongest previously, and the king of the dragons, still is I suppose, but the remaining dragons slumber deep within the earth. Put to sleep by powerful witches centuries ago. He was born to it though, I however was not, I was put through a great deal of torture to become what I am" Shamed she looked away "I am not proud of what I am, nor did I ask for it, but I have accepted it and have decided to move on. Not that I know what I'm moving on from, I have no recollection of my life prior to two months ago, when this happened. I can understand if you do not wish to continue helping me to find the tailed ones."

She looked at Sasuke and smiled. He saw this out of the corner of his eye and smiled a bit back at her. He didn't know why, but he felt at ease around her. He liked the feeling, but at the same time it scared him a little. He sighed "I suppose I can't really hold that against you now can I."

"Someone's coming" Hikari said suddenly. Sasuke frowned and looked around, he had not been paying attention and did not sense them approaching. He got up and jumped off into the tree tops thinking 'Could it be?'.

No sooner had Sasuke hit the tree tops, did a man with white hair and a mask covering his face and left eyed, followed by a boy with blond hair and a girl with pink hair, landed a short distance away from where Hikari was sitting.

"What is your name?" asked the white haired man.

"Hikari"

"Do you have a pass to travel here?" The white haired man asked.

"No," Hikari replied standing up, "I did not realize that it was necessary."

"Are you traveling alone?" The blonde boy asked looking around.

"No" Hikari replied.

"Where is your companion?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Around" Hikari replied "May I ask your names, since you know mine."

After a moment of hesitation, they answered:

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

At the revelation of their names Sasuke dropped down out of the tree tops next to Hikari.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried "You're alright!"

"'Bout time you got back!" Naruto yelled. Both started to head in Sasuke's direction, but Kakashi put a hand on their shoulders to stop them.

Sasuke looked away "We should head to the Hokage tower; I have something for Tsunade."

"How do we know that we can trust you, and that you weren't sent here by Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked, his one visible eye showing concern. Sasuke threw the pack he was carrying over to Kakashi's feet. Kakashi looked down at it, and then over to Sasuke and Hikari, then back to the bag. He picked it up and opened it. Hikari and Sasuke couldn't see his reaction, but he quickly closed the bag and turned to Sakura and Naruto. After a moment he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"We are to wait here for an ANBU escort" Sakura said. She walked over to Sasuke "We are glad you're back." She smiled a bit. Sasuke looked at her and smiled back, but lost it when Naruto slapped him on the back.

"Welcome back teme." Naruto said.

"… Dobe" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura turned to Hikari, but directed her question more so to Sasuke "Have you two been traveling together long?" There was a longing in her voice.

"We only met a few days ago" Hikari replied smiling at her, seeing all to well the feelings Sakura had for the stoic boy.

"Oh, okay" Sakura smiled back, hope lighting up her face at the notion that someone had not stolen _her_ Sasuke.

"So where are you from? How did you meet Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto was in rapid fire mode.

Hikari laughed

"Jeez dobe, she isn't here but two minutes and you're interrogating her like some criminal" Sasuke said.

"Do not be so harsh Sasuke" Hikari said "He is a true child of the light, I am not surprised at why fate chose him to house the Kyuubi." She smiled and reached out her hand to touch his cheek. Naruto stopped her. He had a look of confusion and anger on his face. Sakura looked shocked, and Sasuke just smirked.

"Why did you tell her?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I didn't" Sasuke replied.

"I am here to find them Kit" Hikari replied twisting her hand in Naruto's to give his a small reassuring squeeze. "I will not take Kyuubi from you, his return can wait. If anything, I can fix the seal and teach you how to communicate with him, how to become one with him."

Naruto stared at Hikari with a confused look for a moment "You can do that?"

"If you want" Hikari replied "The Moon God created the beasts, and I have familiars that are not far off in creation."

Their conversation was cut short as a squad of ANBU showed up "Follow us please."

A short while later they arrived at the Hokage tower. Sakura and Naruto were made to wait outside, and Sasuke and Hikari were escorted into Tsunade's office. Tsunade was seated at her desk with her hands folded in front of her face and her eyes closed. "So, you have finally returned."

"Yes" Sasuke replied

"You know the penalties for betraying your village, do you not?" She asked, looking up at Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke replied "I am prepared to receive what ever punishment."

Tsunade sighed.

"Does his souvenir not contribute anything as a bargaining chip in his sentence?" Hikari asked, not liking where this was headed. She was not yet ready to part with the one friend she had made here.

Tsunade glared at Hikari. Hikari eeped and raised her hands defensively 'scary'.

"What is your purpose here?" Tsunade asked Hikari.

"Sasuke brought me here, because he is helping me find the tailed demons" Hikari answered, taking a step back from the fearful women.

"WHAT!?!" Tsunade yelled slamming her hands down the desk.

Hikari jumped behind Sasuke to hide, grabbing the back of his vest. "Probably not the best answer" Sasuke muttered over his shoulder.

"I'll say" Hikari said. Peeking out from behind Sasuke "Let me explain"

"You have 60 seconds" Tsunade said, a vain popping out of her forehead.

Hikari proceeded to give the extremely short and fast version of her story, leaving out the part about teaching Naruto how to communicate with Kyuubi. When she was finished she took a deep breath and stuck her head back in behind Sasuke, who smirked at her childish actions.

"Ok, makes sense" Tsunade accepted the explanation "So long as you don't bring harm to that boy, he has experienced enough pain for one life time." She returned her attention back to Sasuke. "As for you, bringing me the heads of Orochimaru and Kabuto does not excuse the fact that you still betrayed this village, and put your friends through hell and back trying to find you."

"I know" Sasuke replied.

"Do you still seek revenge for your family." Tsunade asked.

"Not actively" Sasuke replied

Both Tsunade and Hikari sighed.

"Do you think that is the kind of life your family would have wanted for you?" Hikari asked stepping out from behind Sasuke to look at him. Tsunade gave her a strange look. "Don't you think it would be best to find some way to honor them first, and then when the time is right punishment will be brought down upon your enemy?"

Sasuke just looked at her "Patience has never been a virtue of mine."

"Perhaps now is the time to start." Tsunade said, both looked to her "And she is right you know. I think I know of a way to force you learn patience." She got up and walked around her desk, preformed a few seals and then hit Sasuke square in the chest. He flew across the room crashing into the wall.

He clutched his chest groaning in pain. "What did you do to me?" Sasuke choked out.

"I reduced your chakra levels down to that of an academy student. Every six months, over the next three years, I will raise your chakra levels back up."

Sasuke was furious, he struggled to get up saying "How could you do that?! How am I suppose to protect the people around me from my brother now?!"

"Perhaps now you will learn to work together with your team" Tsunade said returning to her desk and began to do her paperwork. "Your apartment is as you left it, Hikari here will be staying with you, I have decided to grant her asylum here. Two ANBU will be assigned to watch you two over the next six months."

Hikari helped Sasuke to his feet, supporting him slightly "Thank you, Tsunade, I appreciate you allowing me to stay in your village."

Sasuke grunted and they both left Tsunade's office.


	3. Chapter 3 Mean While

**Mean While Back at the Ranch**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

Sakura and Naruto had left upon receiving orders from Kakashi, saying that the meeting would probably last a while.

"What do you think is happening?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Don't know" Naruto replied "I'm sure that everything will be fine. Come on I'll treat you to some ramen."

"Thanks Naruto" Sakura said "You're a great friend."

While they were in the ramen stand eating Ino came in "Hey guys! Did you hear! Sasuke is back!"

"Yes, we were part of the team that escorted him and Hikari into town" Sakura said smiling at her friend.

"Oh." Ino said "Hikari?! Who's Hikari?"

"A girl that Sasuke brought back here with him" Naruto replied slurping up the rest of his ramen.

"Sakura.." Ino trailed off looking at Sakura with a apprehensive look.

"They just met." Sakura said giving Ino that 'I'm fine' look.

"Oh" Ino said "Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Sure" Sakura said smiling. "Thank you for the ramen Naruto, we'll meet up later ok."

"Sure thing" Naruto said smiling "I should go meet up with Jiraiya anyways. Have fun, you two."

The three split up, Naruto heading off to find Jiraiya, and the two girls heading off to do some shopping.

"Do you think Sasuke has changed much since he left?" Ino cautiously asked Sakura.

"Probably" Sakura replied looking at some jewelry at a stand in the shopping district "but then again we have all changed since he left"

"True" Ino replied "But I meant more along the lines of him accepting your feelings"

"I don't know" Sakura said "I think I will try a different approach with respect to that now anyways. I'll just have to hope for the best." She paused for a moment holding up a necklace with black and red beads and the kanji for love. "What's with all this anyways, don't tell me you have given up on Sasuke now."

"Yeah, I have." Ino said looking up to the sky.

"Ok spill" Sakura said prodding her friend teasingly "Who is the unlucky man to receive your attention?"

"Hey!" Ino said making a mock hurt face, and crossing her arms "For your information Forehead Girl, its Shikamaru."

"How troublesome" Sakura said mimicking the lazy boy in question.

Both girls laughed at this.

"I'm happy for you." Sakura said "Does he return your feelings?"

"Yes" Ino said "Amazingly enough it was him who came forward first"

"That is amazing." Sakura said slightly shocked at this revelation "Who knew he could actually take the initiative."

"I know" Ino said. "It's nice though, having someone to reciprocate with."

Sakura smiled at her best friend.

"Hey look isn't that Sasuke and that girl now?" Ino said pointing over Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura turned around "Yeah. I wonder how things went. Sasuke doesn't look so well" Sakura frowned a bit and then bid farewell to Ino.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out, waving as she jogged over to where Hikari and Sasuke were walking. The two stopped walking and looked over to Sakura. When she caught up she asked "Are you ok?"

"Fine" Sasuke replied as Hikari let go of him and took a step back "Just getting use to the chakra restrictions Tsunade placed on me"

"Do you want me to help you get home?" Sakura asked with hope in her eyes.

"No" Sasuke replied coldly "Hikari and I are doing fine on our own."

Hikari sighed and with one finger pushed Sasuke over. "Oops, sorry Sasuke." Sarcasm dripping heavily from her words. Smiling at Sakura, "We would appreciate your help."

"Alright" Sakura said with an uneasy smile. The two girls helped Sasuke back up to his feet and headed over to Sasuke's apartment. When they got inside the place was dark, and smelled of dust. Sakura opened the blinds to allow the sun shine in, and opened the windows to get some fresh air in.

Sasuke walked over to a chair and sat down, causing a dust cloud to kick up. "The dust isn't as bad as I expected."

"I have been here a few times cleaning up a bit" Sakura said with a small blush, fiddling with a picture of team 7 on a dresser.

"Thank you" Sasuke said.

"You're welcome" Sakura said "If you want I can clean up the rest for you."

"Not necessary" Hikari interjected their 'moment' "Already taken care of"

Sasuke and Sakura looked around and noticed that indeed the place was spotless, sparkled almost. "H-how..??" They both stuttered.

"Secret." Hikari said with a wink. "I should leave you two alone to get caught up. I kinda want to explore a bit too, maybe talk to Naruto a bit more."

"You don't have to go" Sasuke said standing up, touching her arm.

Hikari gave him a small smile "Yes, I do" She waved at Sakura before closing the door behind her.

"She seems nice" Sakura said with a bit of sadness, wondering why he seemed eager for her to stay.

"Yeah" Sasuke replied "Listen Sakura. Before you get any ideas about trying to get our relationship to change into something it will never be, I want you to understand that I don't feel the same way; I never did and never will. You will always be family to me, one of my greatest friends, but nothing more. I'm sorry."

Sakura had a bit of a disappointed look on her face, but managed to put on a sad smile "I understand. It's ok. I have put such childish crushes away, and have been concentrating very hard on my training with Tsunade. I should go, and let you get settled." She turned and started heading for the door, tears burning her eyes threatening to spill. She paused at the door "I want you to know that I will always be here for you, all you have to do is ask." With that she opened the door and slipped out.

"Sakura.." Sasuke whispered. He had not intended to hurt her so, but it seemed to be what he was good at when it came to her.

Sakura ran down the street, head down so people wouldn't notice her tears. She really wasn't paying attention and ran head on into someone as she rounded a corner.

"Oh" she cried as she fell backwards.

A hand shot out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back up. She stumbled forward into the person's chest.

"Are you alright?" The person asked.

Sakura looked up into Gaara's face. "I'm so sorry."

Gaara frowned at her, noticing her tear stained face. "What happened?"

"It's nothing really." Sakura said taking a step back. "Sorry I ran into you."

She wiped the tears from her face with her free hand, and she noticed that Gaara had not let go of her other one. She looked at him and gave him a small reassuring smile. "Really I'm ok. How are you doing?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Gaara sighed and let go of her hand. "Fine."

"Are Temari and Kankurou here with you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes" Gaara replied.

"Oh, that's good." Sakura responded. "Well I should get going now, you are probably pretty busy."

"Not at the moment" Gaara said blocking her path. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Sakura looked at him with surprise "Sure, if you want."

Gaara gave her a small smile and they began walking away to find a restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4 Team 7

**Team 7**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

A few days after Sasuke returned to Konoha, he was summoned back to the Hokage tower. He was just about to walk out the door of his apartment to go, when he realized that Hikari was not in there. He shrugged it off thinking that she had just gone out exploring again, and opened the door to leave. As he stepped out the door he crashed into Hikari, causing her to drop a folder full of paperwork she was carrying.

"Shoot" Hikari said, bending down to pick up the scattered papers.

"Sorry." Sasuke said as he began to help her pick them up. Noticing some drawings of field full of sakura trees, with what looked like a fountain / monument in the middle, and a large house at one end. "What is all this stuff anyways?"

Hikari quickly grabbed the papers from him "Sorry, you weren't supposed to see these yet." Blushing she put the papers back in the folder quickly and then in an attempt to change the subject asked "So where are you headed this morning? Off to train again?"

"No, I'm going to meet with Tsunade." Sasuke said giving her an odd look. "When are you going to show me those?"

"Well.." Hikari began, but was interrupted by a loud energetic blond.

"Hey teme!" Naruto yelled up at them. "We're gonna be late!"

"We?" Sasuke said, slightly confused. "I guess you are involved in this meeting too." To Hikari he said "We'll talk about this later." He looked at Hikari for a moment, she just smiled and nodded at him, and then he left with Naruto for the Hokage tower.

"Do you know what this is about?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they walked.

"No" Naruto said smiling his fox grin "Maybe she is putting you back on the team with us, or at least for training anyways till your off probation."

"Maybe" Sasuke replied.

"So how's it living with Hikari?" Naruto asked

"Good." Sasuke replied

"She's nice. I like her." Naruto said. "She fixed my seal the other day, and I'm getting better at talking with Kyuubi. He says that when I get good at it he will start teaching me some techniques."

"Hmm.. You were strong enough on your own before to talk to him, why the change?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know, it seems like a good idea, besides I can control my chakra and techniques way better now." Naruto said. "Even Jiriaya noticed a difference; he said I'm not leaking Kyuubi's chakra anymore."

"Oh." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow "did you tell him?"

"No" Naruto said "Don't know how he would react"

"Ah" Sasuke said.

"So does she get the bed or the couch?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin. "Or do you share?"

Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head "Baka"

"Hey!" Naruto pouted.

"Back to normal already huh?" Sakura piped in.

"Sakura!" Naruto smiled at her "You've been hanging out with Gaara a lot lately."

Sakura blushed as this "Yeah. He has been good company." She turned to Sasuke and asked "How are things going, are you getting settled ok with Hikari there and all?"

"We are doing fine" Sasuke replied smiling at her "It's good to see you smile again"

"Look at all my students back together." The three of them turned around to see Kakashi. "Good, you are all here. Tsunade is tied up in a meeting with Gaara and some other Sand diplomats, so she asked me to tell you the news."

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked dancing around impatiently.

"Calm down baka" Sakura said huffing at Naruto.

"We are officially Team 7 again" Kakashi said beaming. "Technically Sasuke still won't be able to go on missions, but we can still train together until his probation is over."

Sasuke smiled, though he wouldn't admit it, he was happy that he was home and together with his 'family' again.

"Let's go train!" Naruto yelled pushing his fist up into the air "I haven't had a good sparing partner since you left!"

"And what about Lee and Kiba?" Sakura asked "they don't count?"

"Oh well of course they do, but it still wasn't as much fun, or as much of a challenge then with Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running off in the direction of the training ground. "Come on slow pokes!"

"He'll never change" Sasuke said running after him.

"How much training will we be able to do with his chakra levels down?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"Enough." Kakashi replied taking out his book. "Right now the important thing is to make sure he has no inklings to run off again."

"I suppose" Sakura said "Kakashi, do you mind if I leave early today?"

"Why" Kakashi asked his one visible eye looking up from the book.

"Gaara is leaving tomorrow and he wants to have dinner again before he leaves." Sakura said sheepishly and blushed. "Oh and Tsunade said she wanted to see me as well."

"Ah" Kakashi replied going back to reading his book "Well it can't be helped then"

They both headed out to the training grounds, where Naruto and Sasuke already were, only to discover that Naruto was arguing with Sasuke about who got there first. Both Sakura and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Hiya!" Hikari said popping up next to Kakashi and Sakura. They both jumped in surprise. "Whatcha doing?"

"We are going to do some training." Sakura explained

"Oh mind if I watch?" Hikari asked.

"No" Sakura replied.

"You could probably join us if you wanted" Kakashi offered.

"Really?" Hikari asked "That would prove most excellent, and my familiars have be at me the last couple of days to practice with them anyways."

"Familiars?" Kakashi asked, slightly intrigued.

"Yeah, umm they are kind of like the summoned animals that ninja's use." Hikari explained. "I have two fox demons, Fury and Blaze, which are gifts from the Gods of the Moon God Apollyon and the Sun Goddess Aine."

"Interesting, maybe today we will just learn about that, since time is short anyways." Kakashi said putting away his book.

"No, no. I don't want to interfere in your first outing together with Sasuke since his return." Hikari said "I can play with them anytime"

By this time Naruto and Sasuke had made their way over to the group. "Hey Kit, how's it going?" Hikari asked smiling at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head "Good, what brings you out here?"

"Was just bored and decide to tag along" Hikari answered

"Do you want to train with us?" Naruto asked.

"She is going to show us her familiars." Sakura interjected.

"Really?" Naruto practically squeaked that out "I've been dying to see them!"

"Hmm.. perhaps you guys can train with them, they need a good work out." Hikari suggested.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled "Let's do it!!"

"Alright let's go!" Hikari said walking out into the field preparing to summon one of her familiars. "Hmm.. let's see, what do I need to do again.. oh ya!"

"OK!" Hikari turned away from them. Clapped her hands together and then separated them slightly, reveling a silver glowing orb. She whispered "Out of Shadow and Light, guardians arise" As she spoke the orb began glowing brighter, a dark swirl appearing around it, then the earth began to rumble, followed by a two cute little black and white foxes came shooting up out of the earth. They landed a few feet in front of Hikari. "Yay! Did it right!"

"That was mildly anti-climactic?" Kakashi asked walking up behind Hikari, looking at the two small creatures.

"He he. Ya, they may be small, but they are pretty strong" Hikari replied "The white one is Blaze and the Black one is Fury."

"So what kind of stuff can they do?" Naruto said "Are there bigger versions, like with my frog contract?"

"ha-ha – No, they are it – we they do have a human form too" Hikari said "and they control magic dealing with light and dark. Besides size isn't everything."

"True" Sasuke interjected "You can feel the power radiating off of them, and I've seen them in action already."

"Really, deceiving aren't they." Sakura said

"I think that was the idea" Hikari said "Can't be sure though, but you could always ask them."

"I suppose" Sakura said "but you'd think that demons would be scarier looking, right?"

"I suppose, but then again we all have our dark sides" Hikari replied "Which can look terrifying at the time."

"Do you have any other familiars?" Kakashi inquired

"Sorta" Hikari said "But that's kind of complicated..."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I since I know about the Kyuubi, I suppose it would only be fair to let you in on my secret." Hikari said looking up towards the sky. Kakashi looked on with interest. Blaze jumped up, with her front paws hanging onto Hikari's shoulder, and her back legs dangling down.

"If your not ready, you can wait" Blaze said as Fury nodded at Hikari's feet.

Hikari looked at Blaze and then to Fury "Now is as good a time as any."


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

Looking to Naruto and Sakura she began elucidating her story. "A couple of months ago I was taken by two dragons, one with two horns and one with three. Which you should know the higher the number of horns, the stronger the dragon. They told me that their king, along with the rest of their species were eternally put to sleep by powerful witches, and that they were looking for revenge. Though, even together they were not strong enough to stand up to the witches alone. How they managed to escape the fate of their brethren, I do not know. They wanted to try a forbidden ritual to bring forth some demi-god, and they needed a human for the sacrifice, which apparently was to be me."

"Why you?' Sakura asked, they were all seated now at the edge of the clearing.

"Never really got an answer on that." Hikari said "But something either went wrong, or their demi-god or whatever wanted to punish them, and instead of becoming a sacrifice I became a dragon. According to Apollyon and Aine I am the most powerful dragon in existence, and in history."

"So how many horns to you have?" Kakashi asked

"Ten" Hikari replied "but with me you can only see them in dragon form, which is different from the others. With the others they are always present, and is the corner stone of their power. To kill them you must remove their horns."

"Neat!" "Naruto exclaimed "So does that mean that you are stronger than Kyuubi?"

"Not sure" Hikari said "I'm still learning what I can do. I do know that it all came with a price, a horrible price."

"And that would be?" Sasuke inquired

"Well, for one I have no recollection of my life prior to this happening" Hikari replied.

"Well that sucks" Naruto said

"What else?" Sakura asked

"I have been cursed with immortality" Hikari said "I realize that most people would go to great lengths to achieve this, but I don't want it. I see it more like the greatest loneliness one can be cursed with. Forced to float through time, watching those you get close to you die around you."

"Never thought of it that way" Sakura said.

"Most people just see it as power" Kakashi commented.

"Precisely" Hikari said "But other than that I can also shift into a half and half form, where I have scales, claws, a tail and wings, among other minor changes; and further yet I have a full dragon form. Unlike other shape shifters, dragons also have the ability to shift into other creatures that I have taken imprints of. I have taken imprints of a tiger, panther, wolf, and golden eagle."

"Cool, I'd like to see that one day!" Naruto said

"You know, eventually you too should be able to shift." Hikari said to Naruto.

"Really? You mean?" Naruto started.

"Ya, into a fox, probably in a variety of sizes and what not, you should be able to summon fox demons as well" Hikari finished "I'm sure Kyuubi will explain all that."

"Wait a sec" Kakashi interjected. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, uh.." Naruto stuttered.

"he he, ya about that…" Hikari started "I kinda 'fixed' his seal so he can better employ Kyuubi's powers.."

"Does anyone else know about this yet?" Kakashi asked

"No just us." Naruto answered.

"Other than Tsunade and Jiraiya we should keep this quiet." Kakashi suggested "People had enough problems with you just being the vessel, knowing this might cause panic."

"Good idea" Sasuke said

"What else do you know about dragons and such?" Sakura asked getting back to the subject at hand.

"Although I am immortal, every immortal has some elemental weakness that acts like a poison and can kill them, and as I said before with dragons that lies with the removal of their horns." Hikari said "Not sure if that applies to me or if it's slightly different, since I do differ in some ways from the other dragons."

"What happened to the two dragons that attacked you?" Sasuke asked

"He he" Hikari laughed nervously "Well I took vengeance upon them, and ate them.. Gross I know, but I kinda lost control of myself. Hasn't happened since then."

"hmm" Kakashi started "All of this has been most enlightening, but I have to run to a previous engagement."

"Oh!" Sakura jumped up "What time is it?!? I have to run to a meeting with Tsunade! See you guys tomorrow!" She ran off towards town waving.

"Ok, I guess that's it for training today. Not that we really ended up doing any really…" Kakashi said "It has defiantly been an interesting day. Well we'll meet up again tomorrow at the bridge." With that said he disappeared into a poof of smoke.

"Well that was an interesting story" Naruto said looking at Hikari "We'll defiantly have to spar together sometime. Well I'm going to go find Hinata, she is supposed to be back from a mission today" Naruto waved as he ran off.

"So shall we look at those drawings of yours over lunch?" Sasuke offered.

"Why not, it's as good a time as any." Hikari smiled. "But I vote we eat in."

Sasuke shrugged and the two walked off towards town, with Blaze & Fury in tow.


	6. Chapter 6 Honor and Pride

**Honor and Pride**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

Sasuke and Hikari sat at the small table in their apartment, Sasuke eating a vegetable ramen and Hikari having pork ramen. After a few moments of silence Sasuke inquired about the file he saw earlier "Well, are you going to show me or not?"

"Impatient as ever" Hikari sighed and pulled out the file and handed it to him. "And no one said you had to like it, or go for it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, and then proceeded to look through the file. "Very nice, but where would you intend to put this, its not like there is any open lots in the village to put something like this."

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of putting this in the place of something else" Hikari replied "Some upgrading to a particular sector of the village"

"Spit it out" Sasuke said "where"

Hikari looked away, and barely audible mumbled "The Uchiha Compound"

"Sorry missed that, mind repeating it, a little louder this time." Sasuke said sounding annoyed.

Hikari sighed "You have to promise you won't get mad though"

"Does irritated count, cause with this avoidance in telling me I am becoming just that" Sasuke retorted.

"He he" Hikari laughed nervously, but seeing the glare she was receiving, closed her eyes and blurted out, a tad loud "the Uchiha Compound"

After a moment of silence Hikari opened her eyes slowly to see that he was looking at the sketches of her ideas for the monument to his clan.

Sasuke loved her idea; he only wished that he had thought of it first. After all it was his clan to honor, was it not? He looked back at her, seeing the apprehensive look on her face he reached his hand out and took her hand. With a small smile he said "It's a great idea. We will just need to convince Tsunade to approve of it."

Hikari smiled back "Already taken care of. I wanted everything to be perfect and in place before I told you."

"I appreciate this, no one has ever done something like this for me before" Sasuke said, still holding Hikari's hand.

She squeezed back "I don't think you would have let anyone anyways."

"hn, your right" Sasuke said, his usual frown returning.

"Perhaps, but this is now, and that's what counts." Hikari replied "Oh and this wasn't all me either, Kit and Sakura helped too.

"I will have to thank them" Sasuke said, moving from his seat, he pulled Hikari up with him and into a hug. "But most of all I need to thank you. You have made so many changes with everyone, and so far all I have done is help you find the Kyuubi. You are no closer to finding the others then when you first came here."

"Not to worry about that, I have a feeling someone will be coming to us very soon who will shed light on that subject." Hikari replied hugging him back "And you're welcome."

"When can we start?" Sasuke asked pulling back slightly, yet not letting go.

"Hmm.. tonight, after sunset" Hikari replied smiling at his eagerness. "shouldn't take too long, a week maybe."

"That quick?" Sasuke inquired.

Hikari giggled a bit "Ma-gic"

A sudden knock, or rather loud frantic banging startled them out of their thoughts, and they let go of each other. Sasuke opened the door to find a frantic Naruto, who stormed past Sasuke into the apartment. "Just when I thought things were going so well, with the team being back together and everything, something has to come along and mess it all up!"

"Whoa!" Hikari said placing a hand on his shoulder "Kit slow down, and tell us what happened"

Naruto let out a big sigh as Sasuke closed the door and settle back down in his chair.

"Sakura has been summoned by Gaara to go to Suna to train their medic ninja's for the next 6 months!" Naruto pouted.

"And the issue is?" Sasuke replied eating some more ramen. "She is a very skilled medic ninja; it would be an honor for her to be requested by the Kazekage to train his medical staff."

Naruto's jaw dropped and eyes popped out "What do you mean?! Sakura is leaving us! What if she decides not to come back!"

"I'm sure that won't happen Kit" Hikari soothed "She loves you two way to much too just abandon you, and I'm sure apart of her doesn't want to leave either of you behind, especially so soon after your reunion."

"She's right dobe" Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed "I know and that's what she said too, but it still didn't make me feel better. Gaara all stealing her, proly just so he can have dinner with her and make googley eyes at her" Naruto imitated this.. "Some friend" Naruto huffed.

"Do be so dramatic" Sasuke said standing up, and smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

"OOWWW!" Naruto yelped "Teme, you're so mean!"

"Jeez you two play nice" Hikari interjected "or I'll send Fury after the two of you."

At this Sasuke got a fearful look in his eyes, but quickly recovered before anyone noticed "Sorry, but Naruto you have to remember that Sakura will be back, and its only 6 months. Didn't you leave for over two years?"

Naruto eyed Sasuke questionablely at his change in attitude "Uh, Fury attack bad, right? And yes, and I missed her like crazy, which is why I don't want her to go so bad."

"Fury is just an angry little fur ball, really" Hikari replied "You will still have Sasuke and I, - and Hinata – or are we all chop liver now?"

"Ok, Fury pain" Naruto started "And that's not what I mean"

"Well you still get to train with Sasuke, and by the time Sakura gets back you guys will get to do missions again" Hikari said

"Even if they are only 'C' and 'D' missions" Sasuke added.

"Aaawww I hate those ones" Naruto whined, forgetting all about Sakura leaving

"Easily distracted isn't he" Hikari whispered to Sasuke, who only nodded in reply.

"Plus this will give you a chance to train really hard with Kyuubi, and show Sakura how strong you're becoming" Sasuke put in.

"This is true, I have mastered communicating with him now, and we have started learning to control his chakra and what not." Naruto replied pensively.

"See?" Hikari said. "Things will be fine."

"That and you can help us remodel the Uchiha Compound" Sasuke stated.

"Hey, you like it then?!" Naruto asked

"Why wouldn't I?" Sasuke replied "When does Sakura leave?"

"Not till the end of the week." Naruto said.

"Gives us enough time to finish it, and get another candid of your team before she leaves" Hikari added.

"Hey which reminds me!" Naruto exclaimed turning to Hikari "Tsunade wants to see you right away too, all of us actually!"

"Well then let's get going" Hikari said

Sasuke opened the door, holding it for Naruto and Hikari, before closing it behind him.

When they got to the Hokage tower, Sakura and Kakashi were already there.

"What took you guys so long?" Sakura huffed

"Naruto's fault" Sasuke said walking past her into the building

"Figures" Sakura said glaring at Naruto

"Now Sakura, it's not like that" Naruto said attempting to defend himself.

"And besides, if it's anyone's fault, it's Gaara's" Hikari interjected, winking at Naruto, then walking past the two into the building

"Huh?" Sakura was stunned by this revelation "Gaara? Naruto, what is she on about?"

"It's nothing Sakura, its just that I was telling them about your new mission, and we are all gonna miss you." Naruto replied putting his hands behind his head and followed the others into the office.

Stunned, Sakura followed, with Kakashi in tow.

Once in Tsunade's office, she began to explain why she had summoned them all there. "It has come to my attention that you all have been training with Hikari these past few weeks, and that she is quite the skilled individual." Looking directly at Hikari now, she continued "This isn't something that is normally done, but I would like you to take the Academy Graduation Exam. If you qualify, I will have to take the Chuunin exam with Naruto and Sasuke, since Sakura won't be here, and she is already passed said exam. Are you willing?"

"Of course," Hikari replied, bowing slightly "it would be an honor"

"Good, report first thing in the morning to Iruka at the Academy. Everything will be ready for you then." Tsunade nodded "As for the plans for the Uchiha Compound, how is that going?"

"We will begin tonight after sunset" Sasuke replied. "With everyone's help"

"I am so there!" Naruto shouted.

"You know you can count on me" Sakura smiled

"I might stop by" Kakashi stated not looking up from his book.

"Good, dismissed" Tsunade replied returning to her paperwork. "Oh Kakashi there is something I need to ask you."

"Alright" Kakashi said putting his book away "See you guys tomorrow morning for training"

With that everyone left.

"You're sure about this?" Tsunade asked

"I wouldn't have suggested it other wise" Kakashi replied "She has had a tremendous impact on them, especially Sasuke. She could easily replace me as the team leader, except I know she would decline such an offer"

"You think she is that strong?" Tsunade asked

"I have seen the two creatures she calls familiars, and just from the small effort she puts in for training, then yes" Kakashi stated. "She would give anything to protect them."

"Hmm" Tsunade pondered this "Well they have a little more than 5 months to prepare, and by then Sasuke will have more chakra available to him too."

"Right, not that I think he is missing it that much." Kakashi said taking his book back out "He is learning very quickly how to work as a team."

"Well keep me updated" Tsunade said signing off another report. With that Kakashi took his leave.


	7. Chapter 7 Rebuild Begin

**Rebuild Begin!**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

After sunset, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Hikari all met at the entrance to the Uchiha Compound.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" Sakura asked "and don't forget that we have training in the morning, so we shouldn't stay out too late."

"Yes Mom" Sasuke said smirking at her. She just scowled back.

"Well tonight, I think a quick and quiet demolition is in order, followed by the reconstruction of a house on the far side" Hikari said pointing to the far end of the Uchiha Compound. "Did you get everything out that you wanted Sasuke?"

"Yes" replied Sasuke

"You want us to rebuild a house, and to the specs outlined in your proposal, in one night?!" Naruto said waving his hands around frantically.

"Ok.. right.. just you leave that part to me." Hikari said.

"Well we should get some seals started so we can contain the sound and explosions" Sakura ventured.

"Good idea" Sasuke put in. "You know how"

"Of course, when Hikari approached me with this I told her I would take care of the blast barrier" Sakura retorted.

"Well then, do you need help?" Sasuke said trying to sound apologetic.

"Not from you" Sakura said, obviously not accepting his version of an apology. "Naruto, you remember your part?"

"Of course" Naruto said jumping up onto the wall, followed by Sakura. They stood back to back. Both pulled out a seal and placed it on the top of the wall. They did a few hand seals and then put their palm face down onto the seal. A wind picked up and a shimmer surrounded the compound.

"Impressive" Hikari said "Now for the fun part." She stepped forward into the compound, closed her eyes and placed her hands in front of her palms together. Taking a deep breath she brought her hands slowly apart, a small dark sphere glowing between her palms "Shadow destruction" she whispered. The sphere shot out of her hands enveloping every building in a deep shadow. Then it seemed as though purple lightening coursed through the entire mass and crushed everything in site, causing the wind to blow up and out as the buildings crumbled to dust and fell to the earth.

"huh, much quieter then I expected" Naruto noted.

"I agree, but that was some impressive work" Sasuke said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks" Hikari chirped, gladly accepting the compliment.

"Kind of reminds me of Gaara's Desert Coffin.." Sakura said.

"Ya, I suppose that it kinda does.." Naruto added with a devilish grin "You're thinking about him an awful lot lately, you got something you want to share?"

Sakura blushed at this and raised her hands defensively "I-it's not like that! I swear!"

"Sssuuurrreee" Hikari said nudging Sakura with her elbow "Probably pretty excited to being headed to Suna, to have dinner with Gaara, and make googley eyes with him"

Naruto and Hikari began making lovey dovey faces at each other and making kissing noises. Which earned a power house punch from Sakura for each of them.

"Ooowww" Naruto whined as he got up out of a small crater created from his impact. "That hurt"

"You two deserved it" Sasuke said

"Oh come on" Hikari said getting up herself "You can't tell me that you didn't think that was amusing. Cause I'll know if you're lying."

"Ok, maybe a little" Sasuke said looking away "but you two still deserved it."

"If you three are done clowning around" Sakura said, still looking a bit annoyed "we should finish what we need to do tonight so we can get some sleep."

"Yes mom" Hikari said copying Sasuke's earlier mock.

"Are you looking for more punishment?" Sakura asked with an evil/angry look in her eye.

"N-no" Hikari stuttered, attempting to cover her head with her hands. 'She's as scary as Tsunade'

"Well then," Sakura said turning away and crossing her arms.

"he he" Hikari and Naruto laughed nervously.

"So, Sasuke," Hikari said moving away from the angry Sakura "Where do you want the house? Over there?" She pointed towards the far end of the compound.

"Sure, just make sure there is enough room for a garden and what not" Sasuke said. "And be sure that the house is big enough to raise a family. Plus I think we should leave room to build some other houses as well."

"Oooo! Sasuke you dog!" Naruto said "So who's the lucky girl? Is it Hikari?"

Such a comment earned him a punch from Sasuke who muttered something about Naruto minding his own business, and Hikari just sighed and shook her head.

Ignoring Naruto's whining about constantly being picked on by his two team mates, Hikari walked towards the opposite end of the compound. "I might need your help on this part Blaze."

"Anything to help my lady" Blaze said popping up next to Hikari.

"What would I do with out you?" Hikari asked smiling at her small companion.

"Be bored to tears." Fury said popping up on the other side of Hikari.

"Ha, perhaps." Hikari said acknowledging her other companion "Any news about the other demons?"

"No not yet" Fury replied.

"It seems that two of the Akatsuki members are headed this way though" Blaze added "But it seems that their plans don't put them here till around the time of the Chuunin Exams."

"Hmm.." Hikari said, preparing herself to create the house "Are they looking for the Kyuubi?"

"More than likely" Fury said

"Word about you hasn't spread very far, yet" Blaze added.

Hikari closed her eyes contemplating this. "Well I suppose it was a good thing that Naruto's new seal will prevent them from taking Kyuubi, or his life." Placing her palms together in front of her, she took another deep breath, pulling her palms apart slightly revealing a silver glowing orb "Blazing Creation" she whispered as she bent down and placed both palms to the earth. The earth began to glow, and then a beautifully structured house began to rise up. After a few minutes everything was settled and Hikari's breathing had become labored.

"You push your self too much." Blaze chided

"hn, no pain, no gain" Hikari said

"Be sure to rest up tonight, actually sleep" Fury added as Hikari stood up.

"Wow" Sakura breathed stepping in beside Hikari "you truly can do amazing things."

"I'll say" Naruto piped in "It's late though, we should continue anything else tomorrow night"

"Agreed" Sasuke said moving next to Hikari "You alright?"

"Never felt better." Hikari smiled up at him.

"See you guys tomorrow" Naruto said leaping off into the night.

"Have a good night" Sakura said waving.

"Bye guys!" Hikari called after them "See you tomorrow!"

"Are you going to tell the truth now?" Sasuke asked when they were out of site.

"I don't have the slightest idea as to what you are talking about" Hikari said, wavering on her feet.

"Right" Sasuke said, turning around he added "Come on, I'll carry you home"

"hehe, fatigued myself that much huh?" Hikari said as she complied.

As Sasuke walked home carrying Hikari on his back he couldn't help but feel content. He was getting everything he always wanted; he had his friends back, and he had Hikari. As he felt her warm breath on the back of his neck, he realized that he wanted more than just friendship with the small dragon girl on his back. He wanted her to be his wife, to be the one to help him rebuild his clan, and not because she was strong, because she was the greatest friend he had ever had, she was beautiful, intelligent, and because he knew that she would be the one to stand by his side and protect their family, and friends. She is the one who is completing the puzzle of his life.


	8. Chapter 8 Stange Morning

**Strange Morning…**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

The next morning Hikari awoke to find her self tucked safely beneath the warm covers of the lone bed in Sasuke and her apartment. She looked over to find Sasuke had instead taken the couch, which she normally slept on (at her insistence, after all she was the one intruding upon his home, and she rarely slept anyways). He looked so peaceful as he slept, almost angelic as the early morning sun spilled in through the open window.

'I wonder if the Gods will let me remain here once I have found all of Apollyon's familiars? I mean it's not like I have anything to go back to. Do I?' She thought as she lay there gazing, well staring really, at Sasuke's sleeping form. 'I like it here. I have made so many wonderful friends. And Sasuke.. even in the short time that I have known him I feel so close to him; it's almost as if he completes me, and I like that feeling. I wonder though if he feels the same.'

As she lay there thinking, Sasuke opened his eyes to see her looking at him "like what you see?" he asked.

Turning about 3 shades of red Hikari stuttered pulling the covers over her head "Oh, uh… I was just thinking.. sorry"

"hn, about" Sasuke smirked sitting up and stretching

"About everything that has happened since I got here, what's going to happen after I finish my mission here, things like that" Hikari said peeking out from under the covers 'smooth, real smooth' she thought as Sasuke made his way over to her. "And thank you for carrying me home last night. Apparently I am not yet accustomed to some things yet."

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed "how are you feeling anyways"

"Hungry" Hikari said "I could eat a dragon sized breakfast"

Sasuke chuckled and pulled her bag and katanas out from under the bed. Handing them to her he said. "I put your boots at the door."

"Thank you" Hikari said taking the items from him "I think I'm gonna head out and test out my hunting skills."

"You have the Genin exam this morning, don't forget" Sasuke said.

"Oh ya" Hikari said remember the meeting with Tsunade the day before "What time?"

"9am" Sasuke replied

"So I have three hours to find a good breakfast." Hikari said contemplating this "Got any ideas of where I can find anything good?"

"Well I have some ideas but I don't think I can travel that far out" Sasuke replied

"Probably for the best anyways" Hikari said "I don't think I want anyone to see that"

"I suppose" Sasuke said "I'll take you as far as I can, that should give you a general idea of where to go."

"Sounds good to me" Hikari chirped pushing back the covers and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Thanks again by the way" She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the check and then got up in a fluid motion and began putting on her boots 'I think I will leave my weapons and my bag here, they always get in the way when I shift anyways.'

Sasuke sat there stunned for a moment, touching his cheek where she had just kissed him. It gave him a warm feeling inside. 'I was defiantly right about this girl.' He too got up and got ready to go out.

After Sasuke explained to the ANBU Guards that he was taking Hikari of a 'tour' of the training grounds, he led Hikari to an area where he frequently saw deer. (A/N – I don't know if there is deer or what kind of wild life lives in the fire country, so just roll with it). After a few minutes Sasuke stopped to listen and see if he could hear anything.

Hikari, however, had caught wind of a couple of deer to their left. '_Wait here_' Hikari told Sasuke telepathically. She took off in their direction, pushing the transformation into full dragon form. With in seconds she was fully transformed, and was on top of the deer. She grabbed one with her massive claws preventing it from escaping and the other with her powerful jaws. With a low growl she tore into the deer, savoring the blood the flowed freely from the wounds she made with her teeth. Finishing the first one practically whole, she devoured the second one in a similar fashion. 'Well that was certainly tasty, and filling' Hikari smiled as she transformed back into human form: neck, legs, arms, and body retracting smaller; wings, tail and claws withdrawing inside her. Once the transformation was complete she stretched 'hmm.. I never feel quite complete in this form anymore.. I guess they were right when they told me that I am now a dragon in human form.' She checked herself over for blood before heading back to where she had left Sasuke.

(A/N well that was a mildly gruesome explanation…)

Sasuke watched all this from a distance. He was curious, because as soon as she left he could feel a very powerful aura coming from the direction she headed off in; he was worried she might be heading into danger. When he caught up with her, he realized the aura was coming from her. Her speed was astronomical. Even with her vast size, as a dragon, she was incredibly nimble. She seemed completely aware of her surroundings, never touching a tree as she moved about. What's more, he realized that he was not put off by the events unfolding in front of him (sorry if anyone else was/is). The world was harsh and cruel, and he had already been given a front row seat. He saw Hikari shift back, and was amazed at the fact that something so large and powerful could change into something so small and seemingly fragile. When Hikari had reached where Sasuke was perched in a tree, he dropped down "So we can add telepathy to you long list of attributes?" Sasuke asked leaning up against the tree.

Hikari laughed at this "Yeah, I suppose so. Kind of handy though."

"Yeah" Sasuke replied, realizing he was jealous of some of the things she could do.

Hikari sighed guessing at the meaning in his suddenly down mood "This was why I didn't want you to see that."

"No, it has nothing to do with that." Sasuke said producing his own sigh "It's just that, I have worked so hard all of my life to get the power that I have, to live up to my parent's expectations, to surpass my brother, and it barely holds a candle to what you can do."

"Sasuke.." Hikari said moving towards him. "I don't mean to.."

Sasuke cut her off pulling her into a hug "No. Don't. You can't help what you are, and don't stop being yourself because of me or anyone else."

Hikari recovered from his sudden embrace and hugged him back, smiling. Sasuke pulled back a bit to look at Hikari, sliding a hand over her cheek. He began to move in closer. Hikari's eyes closed, anticipating the kiss. Sasuke's lips brushed against Hikari's ever so softly.

"HEY!!! THERE YOU GUYS ARE!! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!!"

Sasuke and Hikari jumped apart, started by the very loud yelling.

"Jeez Naruto, you don't have to be so loud" Sakura grumbled as she dropped down out of the tree tops.

"hehe. Sorry" Naruto replied following suit. "hey, what are you guys doing out here anyways?"

"Um.." Hikari started

"Training" Sasuke replied

"That's not what it looked like to me" Sakura said nudging Hikari "Come on dish"

Hikari turned red, holding her hands up in front of her "he he" Hikari quickly shifted gears "How'd you guys find us anyways?"

"One of the ANBU following you directed us this way" Naruto said. Then eyeing Sasuke suspiciously "and dish what exactly? What were you two doing?"

"None of your business dobe" Sasuke replied grabbing Hikari's hand "Come on Hikari, we should go grab your gear and head over to the academy, or we really will be late."

"Wha.. alight" Hikari said as she was pulled up into the tree tops heading back to Konoha with Sakura and Naruto following close behind. "Sasuke, do you think the ANBU saw what I did early too?" Hikari asked quiet enough for only Sasuke to hear.

"Most likely" Sasuke replied

Hikari sighed "Well I suppose I will have some explaining to do to Tsunade"

"Hey, get a room you two" Sakura jibed, snickering


	9. Chapter 9 Number 1 Graduate

**#1 Graduate!**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

When the group arrived at the academy Tsunade was already waiting there, with Kakashi and Iruka. "Enjoy yourselves this morning?" Tsunade asked

"Well I know these two did" Sakura nodded her head in Sasuke and Hikari's direction.

"I still don't get what you're talking about Sakura" Naruto added.

Sakura only shook her head and sighed.

"Well, regardless about what these two may or may not be talking about, the morning was most fruitful in my opinion" Hikari said completely ignoring Sakura's comment. "But I suppose you have already heard all about it."

"Yes, and I have also heard about what you told Kakashi" Tsunade said "So long as you keep it under control we will have no problems"

"I promise" Hikari said

"Good" Tsunade said "Well then Iruka, I shall leave it to you"

"Thank you" Iruka said turning "Follow me Hikari"

As Hikari started following Iruka into the building Sasuke called out "Good luck"

Hikari turned her head and smiled as she continued to walk '_Thanks_'

"Yeah good luck, Hikari" Naruto and Sakura called out.

Hikari waved as she disappeared into the building behind Iruka.

Once inside a classroom, Iruka closed the door and said "Tsunade and Kakashi have filled me in a bit on some of the things that you can do. They have also told me that you have no formal ninja training, at least that you know of." He continued as he moved to sit down behind a desk at the front of the room. "So I have decided against going with a conventional testing method, and would like to see you demonstrate some of your skills instead."

Hikari stood in the center of the room "What exactly would you like to see? Do you want to see my abilities to control shadow and light?" She waved a hand and the room was completely enveloped in darkness, followed by light streaking throughout the room; then columns of light appeared in certain parts of the room, including where Iruka sat and Hikari stood.

Iruka had a dumb founded look on his face "H-how did you do that without performing any seals?"

"It seems that I only need to do that for certain GenJutsus or NinJutsus." Hikari replied returning the room to its normal state. "What else to you want to see? Do you want to see my summoning abilities?" Before Iruka could reply she clapped her hands together then separated them slightly, reveling a silver glowing orb. She whispered "Out of Shadow and Light, guardians arise" As she spoke the orb began glowing brighter, a dark swirl appearing around it. The light shot out from her hands revealing Blaze, and the dark swirl flared out to reveal Fury.

"You know, I swear you just do it that way cause it looks impressive." Fury snorted

"You're probably right" Hikari replied "But there is no need to be rude"

"Is there something you needed my lady?" Blazed asked pushing Fury slightly

"He he, no." Hikari laughed at Blaze's formalness "Just showing off a bit"

"Yes, the exam right?" Blaze inquired

"Exactly" Hikari said

"Ok" Iruka said "Well just one more thing, can you perform one NinJutsu, or GenJutsu?"

"Sure" Hikari replied. Then pulled a page out of Naruto's page book and preformed the series of hand seals necessary for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Hikari said and 4 other 'Hikari's' poofed into existence. She then jumped back, with Fury and Blaze, leaving her clones in a group in front of her, and followed up with another series of hand seals "Fire; Silver Dragon Flame no Jutsu!" Placing her hand to her mouth she blew a silver flame out in the shape of dragon that engulfed her four clones and creating enough heat to scorch the room and Iruka black. "he he" Hikari laughed nervously "Guess I turned up the heat a tad bit too much"

Iruka coughed a couple of times "Pass" he choked out.

"Yay!" Hikari exclaimed jumping up into the air.

"Congratulations Hikari" Blaze and Fury said

Hikari hugged them "Thanks! And thanks for your help too!"

"Well I think we'll be off" Fury said squeezing out of Hikari's grip "We have a good lead on that location of those guys we told you about last night."

"Oh right" Hikari said releasing Blaze "And thanks for all your help with that stuff too."

"We are here to serve my lady" Blaze said before they disappeared in a swirl of light and shadow, respectively.

"I guess I should fix all this" Hikari said scratching her head, Iruka fell out of his chair. "Right then" Clapping her hands together then pulling them apart slightly the familiar silver orb appeared "Phoenix Flame" The orb began to glow orange and red, flames licking out from between her hands and slowly engulfing the room, and Iruka. The flames flashed a bright yellow, and then dissipated revealing a perfectly un-singed room, and healthy Iruka.

"You have defiantly demonstrated some high level skills" Iruka said looking himself over, surprised "and so many without seals. I'm impressed." He walked over and presented Hikari with her with a forehead protector.

"Thank you" Hikari chirped

"I will fill Tsunade in on your results, and she will want to see you later about a team" Iruka continued

"I already have a team though" Hikari said confused by Iruka's statement

"Oh?" Iruka inquired

"I'm to fill in for Sakura on Team 7 while she is gone" Hikari replied

"Well then, Naruto should be happy about that" Iruka smiled "He has many good things to say about you, I can see why. Go on now, celebrate with your team"

"Thanks Iruka!" Hikari said and dashed out the door.

She bust through the front door to where 'her' team was waiting, holding the forehead protector high in the air "I passed!" running up to where Sasuke was with a big grin on her face.

"hn" Sasuke smirked "Like there was any other outcome"

Naruto scooped Hikari into a big bear hug and swung her around "Congratulations!"

Hikari laughed hugging back "Thanks Naruto"

When Naruto put her down Sakura put a hand on her shoulder "Congratulations"

"We should all go out for lunch to celebrate" Kakashi said

"Yes!" Naruto yelled "Lunch on Kakashi" and ran off towards his favorite ramen stand.

"W-wait, I didn't say that. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped" Kakashi sighed taking out his favorite Icha Icha Make-Out Edition book and headed off after Naruto.

Sakura laughed and headed off after them. "Come on you two love birds! Hurry it up!"

Sasuke shook his head at her, wrapping his arm around Hikari's shoulders and they too headed off towards ramen stand.


	10. Chapter 10 Fast Forward

**Fast Forward Uchiha Compound Rebuild**

(A/N Cause I can't think of enough to make it more chapters than that)

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

That night the 'new' team 7 met up for the second night at the Uchiha Compound.

Hikari had discarded her hat, pulling her hair up into a high pony-tail. Her bangs framing her face, and shiny new forehead protector showing through the part in her bangs.

"Hey Hikari" Naruto started "Iruka said you copied one of my moves to help you out in your exam"

Hikari laughed "Ya, hope you don't mind. It was one of the first NinJutsus that came to mind."

"What else did you have to do?" Sakura asked "It sounded like you had to do way more for your exam than we had to do."

"Yeah, he said it was because I didn't receive any formal training as a ninja" Hikari said "I showed him my control over shadow and light, my summoning abilities and I did another NinJutsu. I kind of modified Sasuke's Katon – Grande Fire Ball, and made my own technique I guess.."

"Oh" Sasuke raised and eyebrow at this.

"What's it called" Sakura asked

"Silver Dragon Flame no Jutsu" Hikari said "Oh, I also did my Phoenix Flame too – it's a healing or repairing magic the Sun Goddess taught me."

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" Naruto asked

"The monument is the next big thing" Hikari replied "Trees tomorrow, then the grass and garden."

"So really we will be done much earlier than you thought?" Sakura asked

"Pretty much" Hikari replied "I could probably do the vegetation in one night if I wanted, but I don't want to wear myself out like last night"

"Which reminds me" Sasuke said "Don't over do it like last night"

"he he" Hikari laughed nervously "right"

"I wish there was more we could do to help" Naruto said

"Too bad only the First could perform wood Jutsus" Sakura said "and Yamato"

"Meh" Hikari replied "At this point it's just good that we spend as much time together before you run off on us"

"You're right" Sakura said "I'm gonna miss you guys so much"

"No one said you had to go" Naruto muttered

"Anyways" Hikari interrupted before Sakura had a chance to retort "On to the reason we came here." The group walked towards the center of the compound and Hikari prepared to create the water monument. She knelt down placing both palms to the earth and closed her eyes. After a moment the earth opened up and a great granite square rose up two feet, with four broad rectangle pillars rising up out of the center, each one slightly taller then the last. The outward facing edges of the pillars were carved with the names of every Uchiha that died that fateful night. Each pillar also had a small amount of water spilling off the top, creating a pond at the base.

Hikari stood slightly fatigued, and Sasuke moved to support her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You never cease to amaze do you?" Sasuke asked looking at her. Hikari only smiled back.

Naruto and Sakura walked over to the fountain "This is amazing, I can't wait to see more of what you can do on the battle field!" Naruto exclaimed.

"There are even koi in the pond" Sakura commented.

The next night only Hikari and Sasuke returned. Sakura had been called away by Tsunade and Naruto was out with Hinata, saying something about not wanting to be a 'third wheel'.

"Do you think we should wait to finish with the others tomorrow?" Hikari asked

"No" Sasuke replied "If we do this part tonight, then tomorrow we can plan something special for us to do"

"Like a picnic?" Hikari asked

"Here, with everyone's favorite foods" Sasuke smiled at Hikari "or perhaps we can throw a going away party for Sakura."

"Ooo good ideas" Hikari said, childishly clapping her hands.

"hn" Sasuke smirked and moved to hug Hikari from behind. Resting his chin on her head he asked "Once we are finished here we should try to get some more intel on Akatsuki for you."

"Two members are headed this way" Hikari said "but they won't be here for a while, it seems they have some other things to do first."

Sasuke frowned at this "How did you find that out?"

Turning in Sasuke's grip "Blaze and Fury told me the first night we came here to start remodeling. Sorry I didn't tell you, I actually kinda forgot till now."

"hn" Sasuke grunted "Did they say anything else? Like why they are coming, for that matter which members?"

"I don't know yet" Hikari said "Blaze said they were still gathering information and that I should stay here with you, where I'm safe."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow at this.

"Where you're safe?" Sasuke smirked "Like you need protection"

"Well no.." Hikari blushed at the notion.

Sasuke sighed "I should have found a way to get the information myself. Maybe if we hadn't come to Konoha first.."

"To be honest I far prefer it this way" Hikari interrupted "I have made so many good friends here."

Sasuke smiled at her "Well then.."

Hikari didn't let him finish, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her and kissing him. Shocked, it took a moment for Sasuke to kiss her back; closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around her waist. As they stood there kissing each other beautiful sakura trees began to sprout up and mature into full trees with beautiful pink blossoms. Grass pushed through the soil, creating a beautiful green carpet at their feet. (A/N: and a lovely vegetable garden grew in behind the house, but that doesn't fit into my romantic scene). When they pulled apart Sasuke saw that everything was complete. "You can move in tomorrow" Hikari said.

Sasuke smiled and nodded at her "With you".

"If you insist" Hikari added playfully.

Standing on a roof top a short distance away Sakura and Naruto were watching the scene unfold. "And you thought it was a bad idea not to go" Sakura said

"Yeah" Naruto said with heart felt sentiment "it's good to have him back."

"It is" Sakura agreed "and this time he won't be running off in search of anything."

"He found most of it somewhere he least expected" Kakashi said

"Ahh!" Both Naruto and Sakura jumped "Don't do that!"

" Or should I say he just found someone who made him see what was in front of him all along" Kakashi said

"Yeah" Sakura said turning back towards the compound.

"Hn" Naruto agreed.


	11. Chapter 11 Don't Forget to Write

**Don't Forget to Write**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

The night before Sakura had to leave, Hikari, Naruto and Sasuke threw her a going away party at the Uchiha compound. They invited the Rookie Nine and Team Gai, even Tsunade came. They had a huge feast, a dance and fire works. Sakura couldn't believe how much trouble everyone went to in order to show her how much they loved her and that they were going to miss her.

The next morning Sakura arrived at the main gate to see Naruto, Sasuke and Hikari were already waiting there for her.

"Didn't think you could leave without saying 'goodbye' did ya?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought that was the point of last night" Sakura laughed

"Of course" Naruto replied pulling her into a hug "but as your best friends we need a little extra goodbye"

Sakura hugged him back "I'm going to miss you guys so much" Pulling back she hugged Sasuke "But I suppose that at least this time I get a goodbye from you"

Sasuke laughed a little at this "And I promise to be here when you get back" He added pulling back.

"I think you have a few too many reason's to stick around here now" Sakura said motioning to Hikari.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at a blushing Hikari, who was leaning up against the gate trying to look nonchalant. Sasuke smirked "I suppose that could be one reason."

Sakura and Naruto laughed at this. Hikari pushed her self off the wall and went over to Sakura and hugged her "Better write."

"Of course" Sakura laughed.

Pulling back out of the hug Hikari added "I want all the mushy details"

Sakura laughed "Well, .."

"Nope, no excuses" Hikari interrupted

"We all want to hear about you and Gaara" Naruto added smirking.

Sakura sighed "Alright. Fine." Holding her hands up in defeat. "But I want details from your guys too." She added looking at each of them with a mischievous grin. "Well, I should get going, I have a long way to go"

"We'll miss you" Naruto said

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Be safe" Hikari added.

"Always" Sakura replied "I'll miss you guys too." She walked out the gate and headed down the path to Suna. She turned once to wave at everyone.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hikari watched her retreating form walk off into the distance, and still watched long after she had disappeared.

"Shouldn't you three be training?"

The three turned to see Kakashi standing there. "Yeah, we were just seeing Sakura off" Naruto said looking back to where Sakura had gone.

"I don't see her" Kakashi replied scratching his head.

"That's cause she left" Hikari said walking past him "Lets go you two we have lots to do before the Chuunin exams."

Naruto sighed "I hope this one goes better than the last one"

"I don't think it could get any worse than that." Sasuke replied following Hikari.

'I wonder about that..' Hikari thought to herself as they all headed towards the training grounds.


	12. Chapter 12 Uchiha Uzumaki

**Uchiha / Uzumaki ??**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

After Sakura had left for Suna, Sasuke and Hikari moved to the new house, completely giving up Sasuke's apartment. The house was beautifully decorated with a modern crossed with a traditional theme. Sasuke had the main room at the far end of the house, with large sliding doors that opened to a lovely area with green shrubby trees, flowers, a small pond and fountain, and a quiet sitting area. All the bedrooms and the kitchen all had exits out to the veranda in the center of the house.

Sasuke's room was very traditional, with tatami mats on the floor, and a traditional shikibuton mat on the floor with a dark blue kakebuton. There was a dresser and what not for his clothes, and a desk to hold miscellaneous scrolls and what not. The room also had its own on-suit.

Hikari had a room next to Sasuke's, and it was very modern in design. With dark hardwood floors, a large king size bed with four post a black sheer canopy with matching sheer curtains wrapped loosely around the bed posts, and a black comforter with silver vine designs. There was also a large armoire to keep her things in, and a desk.

(A/N you can imagine what the rest of the house looks like)

Sasuke awoke the next morning to find Hikari had already made breakfast and was setting it out on the veranda.

"Perfect timing" Hikari remarked as she saw Sasuke emerge from his room "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes" Sasuke replied "you?"

"Sorta" Hikari replied giggling a bit. "Hungry?"

"hn" Sasuke replied knowing her lack of sleeping habits "looks good"

Hikari smiled as they sat down to enjoy their breakfast, which consisted of steamed rice, rolled oatmeal and miso soup.

Halfway through the meal Sasuke looked up and asked "How hard would it be to add another house here in the compound?"

"Want me to move out already eh?" Hikari jested. Sasuke gave her a 'be serious' look. "haha, it would be easy enough. Why?"

"Ok" Sasuke said "Thanks for breakfast. I need to go talk to someone" He got up to go, walking past her chair he put a hand on her should in passing saying "Thanks"

When Sasuke was gone Hikari thought to herself 'He's in a bit of an odd mood today, wonder what's up. Meh figure it our later; better clean this up so I won't be late for training.'

When Hikari arrived at the red bridge Naruto and Sasuke were already there.

"So it's settled then." Sasuke said

"Like I could say no" Naruto replied grinning.

"Say no to what?" Hikari interjected looking confused at their conversation.

"Remember what I asked you this morning about an additional house?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah" Hikari replied

"Well it's for Naruto" Sasuke said "When Sakura gets back, I plan to make her the same offer. We are family, and that compound is for my family"

"Ah, makes sense" Hikari replied "guess we can't very well call it the Uchiha compound any longer then."

"She makes a point" Naruto said

"Well for now it can be the Uchiha / Uzumaki compound" Sasuke replied

"What about Hikari, she lives there too and what about when Sakura returns?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm. True" Sasuke said "You know what I just realized; we don't even know your last name"

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at Hikari.

"Ryuujin" Hikari replied. Then a big smirk crossed her face and mischief flashed in her eyes "You could always call it the Titan District"

Both Naruto and Sasuke gave Hikari a confused look "Titan?" They said simultaneously.

As if citing form a dictionary Hikari answered "A titan is a person or thing of enormous size, strength, power or influence."

"But that doesn't make any sense what so ever" Naruto said

Hikari giggled a bit at this, but before she could explain Sasuke smirked and said "Dobe, of course it does"

"Hey! Don't call me that teme!" Naruto yelled. "And how exactly then"

"1. Hikari fits the profile for all attributes. 2. Sakura has immense strength and power 3. You have size in kyuubi form, strength and power and 4. I have strength, power and influence" Sasuke counted off. "So therefore it fits"

Naruto thought about this for a moment before smiling "Yeah I like it!"

"So a house for Naruto then" Hikari cheered

Just then there was a poof "Yo" Kakashi said lazily "Sorry I'm late, but I had to stop off to see Tsunade."

"What no lame excuse today?" Naruto mocked crossing his arms.

"I never do" Kakashi smiled at them

"Suuure, whatever you say" Naruto replied

"Well I have your paperwork for you guys to fill out to take the Chuunin exams" Kakashi said completely ignoring Naruto's comment, and handing each of them an envelope. "When you're done filling out the forms return them to the Hokage tower, and we'll consider that your training for the day." And with that he poofed out of existence.

"hmm day off" Naruto grinned "can we do the house now?"

"Eager to move in huh?" Hikari asked

"Of course!" Naruto replied "You guys are my first official family! And that will be my first 'real' home"

"I'm sure we can work something out" Hikari laughed

"Come one dobe, lets go get you packed" Sasuke said

"Hey! Don't call me that teme!" Naruto shouted and took off running "Race you!!"

"See you back at the compound" Sasuke called out as he took off after his blond brother in arms.

Hikari smiled as she watched the two of them run off towards Naruto's apartment. Once they were out of site (which only took a few seconds) she headed towards the compound to erect Naruto's new home. On her way in the gates she noticed the sign naming the compound for the Uchiha Clan. Pointing a finger at it silver electricity shot out of her finger tip, effectively changing the sign to read "Titian District". Satisfied she continued through the gate to the far end where Naruto's house would be.


	13. Chapter 13 Letters

**Letters**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

It had been 4 months since Sakura had left for Suna, and the handsome Kazekage. Sakura and Hikari had been writing steadily to each other. Their letters contained updates on their progress regarding each of their 'assignments', gossip about the people in the towns, and of course all the fun juicy details of their relationships. Hikari told Sakura about Sasuke's proposition to Naruto and how he had moved into the newly re-named "Titian District". Much to Sasuke's apprehension, who wanted it to be a surprise, Hikari had also included the fact that Sasuke would have a similar proposal for her, just so that she knew she was not being forgotten.

Sakura delighted in receiving letters from Team 7. She didn't miss them nearly as much. Her work in Suna was going well, working in the hospital, and teaching new medics made her feel that she really had progressed so much.

Whenever possible, Gaara would take her for lunch or dinner. Their relationship was very good and getting better every day. It helped out too that she was staying at the Kazekage's home with his two siblings. Which were all elated to have her and her 'mad cooking skillz'. That meant no more burnt Temari dinners and of course no more Kankuro complaining about the cooking.

"Sakura, you ready?" Gaara asked.

"Yup" Sakura replied putting her latest letter from Hikari away.

"Another letter?" Gaara asked

"Yeah" Sakura smiled at Gaara as they left "Only one month left until the Chuunin exams now and it sounds like they are more than ready."

"Doesn't surprise me" Gaara replied

They had walked the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. Once they were seated and had ordered Gaara spoke up "In a month I will be headed to Konoha for the exams myself"

"Suna has many teams to enter this year as well" Sakura complimented.

"Yes, but I wanted to know if you would like to join me there," Gaara started "and be sort of a personal liaison for me."

"Is that all?" Sakura questioned, knowing full well his true intentions.

Gaara looked at her, knowing what she was getting at "Of course not"

Sakura smiled "Of course I will go. Not only does that allow for us to spend some more time together, but I will also get to cheer my friends on"

"And perhaps we can all go out for dinner or something one night" Gaara said providing a small smile for the beautiful blossom sitting in front of him.

When the food arrived they ate in relative silence, making a bit of small talk. They seemed to understand each other with out having to put everything into words. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle and everything about each other seemed right.

"Anything interesting in the latest letter?" Gaara asked, knowing how much she enjoyed receiving the letters.

"Not much, mostly talked about getting ready for the exams" Sakura replied.

"Are you going to tell them that you will be back for them?" Gaara inquired.

"No I don't think so" Sakura said "I think it will make for a good surprise."

"Hn" was the reply she got.

Sakura laughed at this "You sound like Sasuke when you do that"

"Then I'll be sure not to do it anymore" Gaara replied a bit irritated at the comparison.

"Gaara, I wasn't trying to compare you with him" Sakura said knowing she had hit a nerve "I know who you are, and you are the biggest reason why I accepted this mission"

Gaara looked at her a bit stunned.

Sakura didn't give him a chance to recover and continued "I love you for you. Not for the reason's I have heard people saying"

Gaara frowned at this "What do people say"

"It's not important" Sakura said reaching her hand across the table to take his hand in hers.

"I would still like to know" Gaara replied turning his hand so it was holding hers.

Sakura sighed "People think that because you attitude and demeanor can be like Sasuke's, that I might be using you for a rebound, or to replace him. But that's not true, and besides Sasuke has changed a lot since he got back."

The silence after what she had said stretched on, she looked at him reassuringly. He squeezed her hand "I know that isn't true, besides it's not in your nature to do such things."

"Do you want to go for a walk before we head home?" Sakura asked

"Home?" Gaara asked smiling a bit.

"Yes home" Sakura stood smiling back.

The two exited the restaurant after paying. Hand in hand. Enjoying the evening and each other. As they walked Sakura couldn't help but think 'Maybe I won't need a house in the Titan District'


	14. Chapter 14 Preperations

**Chuunin Exam Preparation**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

The next month went by relatively un-eventful. Naruto, Sasuke and Hikari trained daily to make sure their team operated like a well oiled machine.

Not much information had come back about the two Atatuski members headed towards Konoha. With the description that Fury and Blaze had provided about the two, Sasuke determined that it was Itachi and Kisame. Tsunade had been told of their expected arrival, to ensure that the town was ready for what seemed to be an imminent attack.

The week prior to the exams Tsunade called Sasuke in to her office. "I'm going to do something that is against the protocol of our deal. I'm going to give you back your full chakra usage" Tsunade started "With Itachi likely to arrive here we will need every able bodied ninja at the ready."

"I appreciate it" Sasuke said "My team and I will make sure he doesn't get what he wants, and that he doesn't harm the citizens of Konoha." (A/N holy cheesy line I know)

"If you do anything to make me regret this" Tsunade started "so help you"

"I give you my word that you won't" Sasuke replied.

Tsunade preformed the necessary seals and unlocked Sasuke's chakra system so it could operate at full capacity. "You have a week till the exams; that should give you enough time to prepare."

"More than enough" Sasuke replied glad to have his full strength back.

Returning to her desk, Tsunade added "Your ANBU escort will continue until the end of your probation."

"Only to be expected" Sasuke replied and then left the office.

"That boy certainly has changed" Tsunade remarked once he had left.

When he exited the Hokage tower, he found Naruto and Hikari waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Naruto asked.

"Good" Sasuke replied "I know Kakashi gave us the week off to rest up for the exams, but I want to get in some more practice."

"Fine with me" Naruto replied "I think I'd get pretty bored if I just sat around all week anyways."

"Hikari you in?" Sasuke asked

"I'll pass for now" Hikari replied "I'm hungry and want to get in a good meal before the exams, and a hell of a good nap too"

"Still not sleeping huh?" Sasuke asked

"No not so much" Hikari replied "but not to worry"

"Not that we ever do" Naruto said turning to head out to the training grounds, and directed to Sasuke "shall we start now?"

"No time like the present" Sasuke smirked "See you later Hikari"

Hikari headed in the opposite direction of the training grounds. She hadn't shifted in two months, it was beginning to driving her insane. She headed towards an area that usually had tasty morsels wondering about. Sitting in a tree not far from clearing she watched and listened for any sign of life. She hadn't been there for long when she sensed something coming. It was human and approaching fast. Just then Blaze popped up next to her.

"They are early my lady" Blaze stated "Fury has information as to why they are here as well. She should be here shortly"

"Good" Hikari replied

"What are you doing out here?" Blaze asked "I figured that I would find you training with the others"

"I'm hungry, and needed to shift" Hikari answered

Fury popped up then on the other side of Hikari.

"They stopped on the other side" Hikari remarked "Why? Do you think they sense me?"

"No" Blaze said

"It's where they plan to set up camp" Fury finished.

"Hmm" Hikari frowned at this "They are ruining a perfectly good hunting spot. One of you go let Tsunade know they are here"

"I will take care of that" Blaze said "Fury you let her know what they want"

Fury nodded as Blaze disappeared in a whirl of light. "They of course come here for Kyuubi, however that is secondary to them. They have heard about you and some of your abilities, and wish to have an audience with you"

"And how, pray tell, do they know about me" Hikari questioned not liking where his was going.

"Blaze and I used our human forms to spread rumors of your existence and of your search for the tailed demons" Fury responded "It was a most efficient way to gather intel"

"Hmm" Hikari thought this over for the moment "So they know nothing of Naruto's fusion with the Kyuubi"

"No" Fury said "That is a secret best kept. Have you told him how it will completely affect him yet?"

"Not yet. I decided it best to wait until after the exams." Hikari replied noticing three rather plump deer slowly make their way out into the clearing. "Well if they want an audience, now is as good a time as any, and then maybe I can discover how to access the mechanism that is currently holding the other tailed demons."

"Before you go" Fury said placing a dark paw on Hikari's leg "How did Apollyon take the news of it"

"He said it couldn't be avoided" Hikari replied "the Fates told him long ago that he probably wouldn't regain every familiar"

With that Hikari launched her self off the branch she was perched on pushing her transformation and was on the deer faster than you could say 'deer'. Grasping two in her clutches and one in her powerful jaws, she looked towards the two missing nin before throwing her head back, snarling she snapped her jaws devouring the defenseless creature. Not caring to keep the rendezvous with Itachi and Kisame quiet, Hikari let out a bellowing roar before consuming the remaining two animals. When she was finished Hikari made her way towards the two intruders, stopping a good distance away and lay down to bask in the sun, acting as if the two men were not there at all.

"Very fascinating" Itachi commented moving towards the great beast "It is larger than I anticipated"

"Konoha's guard dog" Kisame mocked following Itachi.

Once they had moved in quite close to where Hikari was lounging she opened her eyes and glared at them.

"Well if anything the beast could kill with a look" Kisame laughed.

"Silence mortal." Hikari's dragon voice, which was much deeper than in human form, resounded deeply through out the small clearing, causing birds to take flight. "I have heard you wish an audience with me"

"In a sense" Itachi replied bemused with the dragon's choice in words. "How did you hear?"

"The same way you heard about me" Hikari vaguely answered sounding mildly bored. "I am only here to get the information I require, and to give you a warning."

"Are you attempting to threaten me?" Itachi asked amused with the lack of fear the creature showed for Itachi.

"Don't get the wrong idea here mortal, there are very few things that cause me to feel fear and a pwny human is certainly not one of them, even with your abilities." Hikari said picking up on the thoughts he was unknowingly projecting. "It's a warning not a threat. Leave the Kyuubi container alone. It is impossible for you to remove the demon now anyways. If you try it won't end promisingly for you."

"I doubt that" Itachi replied distrustfully.

"Doubt if you want mortal" Hikari said standing to her full height "But mark my words you will regret it"

Itachi only scoffed at this.

"Over sized mongrel" Kisame barked "you have no idea who you're dealing with"

Hikari turned her attention to the blue skinned man "You smell of rotting fish" and flicked him into the trees. Turning her attention back to Itachi "The relic that holds the rest of the tailed demons, how do I access it?"

"Do you really think I would tell you" Itachi chucked a little.

"It would be beneficial for you"

Itachi turned to see Sasuke and Naruto standing behind him.

"And why is that little brother?" Itachi inquired

Sasuke just smirked.

Kisame came running out of the trees wielding his gigantic sword "Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!! You'll pay for that!!" He swung the sword at Hikari, who reached a giant talons towards the in coming weapon.

"No!" Sasuke yelled running forward "Don't touch that!"

There was a distinct 'clink' as talon met steal, holding the sword in place. Kisame smirked "You should have listened to your little friend"

Itachi stepped into Sasuke's path kunai in hand, engaging him in battle, and preventing him from reaching Hikari.

"This sword eats chakra" Hikari mused "Too bad for you my body doesn't work like yours" Her free paw shot out to pin Kisame to the ground as she tore the blade from his hands. Placing her weight over the appendage pinning Kisame to the ground, his cries of pain rang out. Growling she drew her face close to his "You know what I need, you'll do"

"He knows how to retrieve the others?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Hikari answered "Want to learn to extract information?"

"Kyuubi just suggested the same thing" Naruto smirked. Then he was engulfed in a swirl of fiery red chakra, which grew larger than Hikari. When the chakra dissipated, standing in its place was Kyuubi, each tail swinging wilding behind him. Growling he brought forth a tail, touching the tip to Kisame's forehead. More of Kisame's screams followed.

As Itachi and Sasuke fought, each throwing powerful genjutsus and ninjutsus at each other. Each trying to out do the other. With each passing moment their chakra waning. Itachi sent a grand fireball at Sasuke who dodged with out difficulty.

"Well, well little brother" Itachi said "You have indeed grown strong"

"Hn, you haven't seen the half of it" Sasuke seethed.

"This has been a most educational meeting" Itachi said "But this must continue another day. Kisame lets go." Itachi disappeared.

"Get it all?" Hikari asked

"Heh, and then some" Naruto / Kyuubi answered.

Hikari let him up. Kisame recovered enough to stand, and execute a vanishing act of his own, leaving his sword behind. Both Naruto and Hikari returned to their human forms.

"Look a souvenir" Hikari chirped motioning to Kisame's forgotten blade.

"You actually gonna keep that?" Naruto questioned

Hikari laughed "No, I prefer little souvenirs, like this" She held up an Atatuski ring, that belonged to Kisame in one hand and one that belonged to Itachi in the other.

"How did you get Itachi's?" Naruto asked.

"Shadow pilfers" Hikari replied

Sasuke made his way over to his two team mates "Shit, I let them get away"

"Don't worry, with these we can track them" Hikari said placing the rings in a jacket pocket.

"How?" Sasuke asked, still not pleased with himself that he was unable to kill his brother.

"Scrying" Naruto piped up.

"Exactly" Hikari said "You are learning much from Kyuubi"

Sasuke just looked at the two as if they had lost it. Hikari noticed this and explained "Scrying is a technique that uses a crystal hanging on a length of chain to pinpoint a person's location on a map"

"Hn" Sasuke replied, then he smirked "It seems as though the ANBU escort has finally caught up with us"

"Ha ha" Naruto laughed "It would seem so"

The two ANBU guards assigned to Sasuke during his probation entered the clearing. One wearing a wolf mask spoke first "What has happened here? Is that not the Mist missing nin Kisame's sword?"

"It is" Sasuke replied "We were about to deliver it to the Hokage"

"That still doesn't explain what happened." The second ANBU guard wearing a cat mask said "How did it get here?"

"Did Tsunade not explain that those two were on their way here?" Hikari asked

"She did" The first guard replied

"Well then obviously they are here" Naruto said as he finished wrapping the sword and slung it over his back "Lets go"

Sasuke and Hikari nodded and the three took off towards the Hokage's office, the ANBU guards close behind them.


	15. Chapter 15 Laying Low

**Laying Low**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

Once team 7 had dropped off Kisame's sword to Tsunade and provided and explanation as to what happened (leaving out a few details of course i.e. Naruto transforming into Kyuubi) Tsunade had instructed them to lay low till the exams. Explaining to the protesting ninja that it was for their own good, and they needed to be in top condition should they encounter the two Atatuski members again. The team spent the last few days up until the exams in the Titan District, Sasuke and Naruto still doing some training, while Hikari slept most of the time (though usually waking from horrible nightmares).

Sasuke and Naruto were in the kitchen eating lunch the day before the exams, talking about some strategies for the up coming exams, and wondering if there would be any similarities to their last one.

"So no one has heard anything about Itachi or Kisame?" Naruto asked

"No" Sasuke replied "Not even Hikari's familiars have anything on them, which surprises her."

"Speaking of" Naruto said glancing down the hall to where Hikari's room was "She has been sleeping an awful lot this week"

"Not really" Sasuke replied "Usually she is meditating. She doesn't sleep much"

"Why?" Naruto looked confused at this notion.

"Nightmares" Sasuke said "She says she has been having them since she arrived here."

"Do you know what about?" Naruto asked

"She isn't really sure herself" Sasuke replied cleaning the dishes from the table "She says that there are people being slaughtered before her, and that she is in a great deal of pain."

"hmm" Naruto pondered this for a moment "Does she recognize the people"

"No" Sasuke replied taking his seat at the table again "She just wakes up screaming, and afraid"

"Could the nightmares be memories from before she came here?" Naruto wondered

"It's possible" Sasuke replied "No way to tell for sure, even with my sharingan I am unable to unlock any of her memories"

"So you have tried" Naruto said looking at him

"Ya" Sasuke replied "Not that it did much good."

"What does Tsunade say?" Naruto asked.

"She said there isn't much she can do either" Sasuke replied

"So she is trying to get in as much sleep this week as possible to be good and rested for tomorrow's exams then" Naruto said looking down the hallway again 'thought I heard something'

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

Their conversation was cut short when an ear piecing scream rang out through the house. Both Sasuke and Naruto were running down the hall towards Hikari's room. Sasuke flung the door open to find Hikari sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face. Sasuke climbed up onto her bed pulling Hikari into a warm embrace. He rubbed her back attempting to calm the shaken girl in his arms.

Naruto stood in the doorway unsure of what to do; he had never seen Hikari be anything but strong. It hurt to see her so vulnerable, especially knowing that there was nothing he could do about it.

After a few minutes, Sasuke had successfully calmed Hikari down and now they were all out in the living room. Naruto handed Hikari a cup of tea, which she gratefully accepted. Naruto moved to sit on the couch opposite from Hikari, while Sasuke was already seated next to her. Sasuke held her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze every now and then.

Hikari smiled at them both "Thank you, I'm fine now"

"Anything new about this dream?" Sasuke inquired looking at Hikari

Hikari shift her gaze to the floor "I think they were family" Her eyes filled with more hot tears, that were threatening to spill. She took a deep breath, and turned towards Sasuke giving him a weak smile "Makes sense why I would have blocked that out"

Sasuke sighed at this revelation "I'm sorry" was the only thing he could think of to say.

Naruto just looked away.

"No need to apologize" Hikari said "You didn't know, and you didn't do anything"

Naruto suddenly got up "I'm going to go see Tsunade and see if there is anything she can do or recommend to help you sleep better" He turned to leave.

"Thank you Naruto" Hikari said smiling at him.

"Hey, what are friends for" Naruto said reaching the door "And besides, don't forget that we are family now" He slipped out the door and quietly closed it behind him.

When he was gone, Sasuke pulled Hikari towards him, place an arm around her waist. Hikari snuggled into the embrace "I'm sorry to cause you guys trouble with this"

"Never" Sasuke replied kissing the top of her head.

Hikari sighed into Sasuke's chest. Suddenly Blaze hopped up into Hikari's lap. "Another one?" Hikari only nodded in response. "Tonight Fury and I will stay with you, to ensure you sleep"

"A dreamless sleep" Fury added from the back of the couch.

Naruto returned a few minutes later, carrying a bottle with him "That crazy old lady said this would help you sleep, though I fail to see how" He handed to bottle to Hikari, who removed the stopper and inhaled. She made a face putting the stopper back in place.

"I agree." Hikari said putting the bottle on the coffee table "Sake would not help me, especially since alcohol doesn't affect me the same way it will for you guys. It would take a hundred of those to get me anywhere close to being drunk and no thanks to that"

Sasuke looked from the bottle to Naruto "You can't be serious; she actually gave this to you?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Naruto gave a nervous laugh "She said it was the best sleep aid she new of.. Well I hope things get better. But I'm going to go see Hinata now" and Naruto was out the door again.

It was late that night and everyone had gone to bed. Hikari had pretended to be asleep, long enough to be sure that both Blaze and Fury had fallen asleep next to her. She appreciated that they were trying to prevent her nightmares, but she still wasn't able to fall asleep for she feared that the dreams would come anyways. She opened her eyes, double checking to make sure that both the little foxes were sleeping, and then slipped out of the bed and into the hallway. Sliding the door closed as quietly as possible, she made her way down the hall towards Sasuke's room. She hesitated at the door, wondering if this was such a good idea. 'Screw it' She thought and slid the door open enough to peak inside the dark room. The veranda doors were open slightly allowing a cool breeze to blow through the room and the moon light to flood the room with a bluish yellow glow. Hikari slipped through the door, closing it behind her. When she reached the bed, Hikari pulled back the covers on the opposite side to where Sasuke was and soundlessly slid her body into the bed. Sasuke stirred and rolled over to find Hikari pulling the covers up.

Moving closer to her, Sasuke asked "Couldn't sleep?"

"No" Hikari said, blushing a little. Not that you could tell with the limited light in the room "Is this ok?"

"Of course" Sasuke said pulling the small girl towards him. Sasuke fell asleep immediately, still holding Hikari protectively in his arms.

Hikari however took some time to fall asleep. Wondering if it was ok to be here like this with Sasuke, if it was alright to have these feelings for him. What if once this was all said and done she would have leave? Just the thought of leaving made her sad. Another reason she had insisted that they wait till after the exams to release the demons from the vessel that currently held them. As these thoughts shot through her mind, Hikari held on tightly to Sasuke, and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Chuunin Exams Begin

**Chuunin Exams Begin**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

Sasuke awoke the next morning with Hikari still in his arms. She looked peaceful while she slept, which hasn't happened in months. He was glad that she was finally able to get some uninterrupted sleep. He was happier that she was here in his arms, in his bed. He never wanted to leave. Too bad they had an important engagement to attend today. Hikari began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked

"For once" Hikari replied giving Sasuke a short kiss.

Sasuke smiled back at her after the kiss. "Well I suppose we should get up and get ready. The dobe will be banging the door down if were late"

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Speak of the devil" Hikari laughed sitting up. She was only wearing a black tank top and short shorts. "and we aren't even close to being late"

"I never realized you had so many tattoos" Sasuke said lifting her shirt up to take a better look. He then noticed the one on her shoulder "Where did you get that?" He asked, voice shaking a bit as he lightly ran his finger tips over the mark on her shoulder.

"Hmm" Hikari looked over her shoulder the best she could "Not sure, it's just a tattoo though, it doesn't mean anything that I'm aware of. It's not like some of the others" She held up her left arm showing him the dragon tattoo that was there. "This one I know marks me as dragon royalty. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a similar mark, in almost the exact same spot" Sasuke said "but mine is a curse"

"You can't remove it?" Hikari asked turning a bit to face him.

"No" Sasuke replied

They were interrupted by Naruto throwing the veranda doors all the way open "SAKURA IS BACK!!"

"No need to yell dobe" Sasuke said looking irritated at the interruption.

Hikari laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm "Come on lets get dressed"

A few minutes later Hikari and Sasuke met Naruto, Sakura and Gaara out front.

"You guys ready?" Sakura asked

"Believe it!!" Naruto said, using his signature phrase.

Sakura laughed and Gaara smirked. "Well let's go get some breakfast before the first exam is set to start"

When they were all seated at a restaurant Sasuke asked "Sakura how come you came back early?"

"Because I asked her to accompany me" Gaara replied

"Alrighty then" Hikari said pulling the menu up to hide her face. Leaning towards Sasuke she added quiet enough for only Sasuke to hear "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura laughed nervously "And this way another ninja won't be tired up with being a liaison for Gaara while he is here."

"So sure that's the only reason" Naruto said winking their way "Hey hope you guys don't mind but I invited Hinata"

"No of course not Naruto" Sakura smiled "how are things going between you two?"

"Well" came Hinata's small voice as she approached the table to take her seat. Naruto stood up and pulled out the chair for her.

"What a gentleman" Sakura remarked "Who knew"

Everyone laughed at this, but Naruto, who only muttered something about everyone being a teme.

Once breakfast was finished Sakura, Gaara and Hinata accompanied Naruto, Sasuke and Hikari to the building where their first exam was to be held. They wished them good luck.

They entered the building and went up one flight of stairs looking for room 301. When they got to the second floor there was a large number of ninja trying to enter a room with a chuunin standing in front of the door saying that they could not get in.

"Heh" Naruto laughed "This happened last time too"

"Genjutsu" Sasuke remarked rounding the corner to ascend to the next floor.

"Hn" Hikari snorted "Is too obvious" and followed Sasuke around the corner.

"Apparently not to them" Naruto commented doing the same "Though with our first time, it was only Sakura that noticed"

They could hear some of the ninja say "Where are they headed?" "What do they know that we don't?" Some of the teams followed them upstairs, to discover that they had all been trying to gain entry to the wrong room. There was a sign on the door that said "TEAMS NOT ENTERING THIS ROOM BY 10:00 WILL AUTOMATICALLY FORFEIT THE EXAM"

"Hmm a time limit this time huh?" Naruto commented as they entered the room.

They all took seats that were spread out across the room, as instructed by the man that greeted them upon entry. They waited until 10:00 rolled around and then the door was locked, with a total of 12 teams making it, most of them because they had followed Team 7. An explanation of the exam was given at that time. "This will be a written exam, if any of you are caught cheating, your entire team will be disqualified. Any questions?"

A moment passed to see if anyone did "No, good, you have two hours, begin"

Sasuke opened his exam, smirking at how easy he thought this was, compared to last time. He also set up defenses to ensure that no one could cheat off him, he wasn't that nice, or stupid. He knew that this was an intel gathering exam.

Hikari opened hers and looked at it. 'What a pointless exam. I can see people cheating everywhere. And what is Naruto doing just sitting there all nonchalantly?'

Telepathically she asked Sasuke _"What is the point of this?"_

Sasuke looked up not sure how to answer that, but just formed the thought 'Intel gathering with out being caught' Hoping she would get it.

Hikari thought about this for a minute, but her train of thought was interrupted as a team from the grass country was disqualified.

"_Ne, Naruto, can you hear me?"_ Hikari asked Naruto telepathically.

"_Yes"_ Naruto replied.

"_You should at least pretend to write something, it looks suspicious that you aren't writing anything"_ Hikari said.

"_Not the point of the exercise"_ Naruto said stretching out.

"_So write down retarded stuff, that is so wrong people might think its right"_ Hikari suggested _"I'm writing the names of all the people who are trying to cheat off me, and other miscellaneous stuff that has nothing to do with this. At least they will get a kick out of it when they go through them. I am even working on a stick man burning cartoon on the corner of the pages"_

Naruto snorted at this, bringing some attention his way from the instructors "He, he sorry, tried to suppress a sneeze." He then proceeded to write down whatever popped into his head on the exam pages.

Sasuke smacked his forehead with his palm 'That baka, he better not get us kicked out'

The two hours passed uneventfully, two more teams were disqualified, and then the proctor called out "Times up! Pass your exams to the front"

When he had all the exams in his had he said "OK.. You all.." pause for dramatic effect "PASS" A very large portion of the room sighed with relief. "This test was to determine how well you can gather information, without being caught. 3 Chuunins were placed through out the room that knew all the answers to the test. Though some of you already knew that" he looked to each member of team 7.

"Believe it" Naruto said "When do we move on to the next test? This is boring me"

"Ha ha" The examiner laughed "So different from the last time we met. You will be following Kakashi to your next exam"

With that Kakashi poofed into the room standing on the desk at the front of the room "Yo" he said lazily, not even bothering to look up from his book "We will be headed to the Forest of Death next, where Gai will explain the exam. See you there." He was gone as quickly as he had come, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.


	17. Chapter 17 Operation Mad Hatter

**Operation Mad Hatter**

(I couldn't resist XD)

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

They arrived at the designated meeting area for the next exam outside entrance gate # 1 to the Forest of Death. When all the remaining teams arrived Gai began the explanation "Good afternoon my youthful students! How did you all get here?"

"I told them where to be" Kakashi answered from behind Gai, startling him.

"Ah! Rival Kakashi" Gai said "But were you not suppose to lead them? You are slacking on your job!"

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Kakashi said barely looking up from his book.

"Ha! Good come back rival Kakashi!" Gai said "It's so modern and it pisses me off!"

Many of the teams sweat dropped at the two sensei's actions.

"Anyways, you are about to enter the second part of the exam, which is most perilous! Each team will receive either a heaven or earth scroll! Then you will be taken to separate entrances around the forest! At the designated time you will all be allowed to enter!" Gai finally continued with the exam explanation "But do not forget that there will not only be danger from your fellow competition, but also from many monsters, over sized insects and man eating plants! You will have to acquire a scroll opposite your own from an opposing team. Once you have done so, proceed to the center of the enclosure, there is a facility there where you can rest up before the final trials. Well then off you go my youthful gennin! Don't get killed!"

"How encouraging" Hikari remarked sarcastically.

Naruto laughed at this "That's just how he is"

They proceeded to collect a heaven scroll and then followed Asuma to their designated gate. A half hour later, and one very impatient Naruto, they were finally allowed to enter.

"Good luck" Asuma called after them

They traveled into the forest on ground level stopping about half way between the fence and their destination.

"One of the teams on either side of us should have an earth scroll" Sasuke commented, then motioned to their left "One team is headed in our direction"

Hikari closed her eyes and expanded her senses "A sound team"

"Let's crush them" Naruto said eyes flickering red.

Sasuke smirked at the idea.

"We could" Hikari said "Or.." a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Or??" Naruto and Sasuke looked at her like had grown an extra arm.

"Or we could implement operation Mad Hatter" Hikari said in a devious tone.

"Ok but what exactly is operation 'Mad Hatter'?" Naruto asked slightly intrigued at the possibility that this plan could seriously mess with the approaching team.

"Well Naruto since you asked" Hikari said "We throw the most messed up tea party the Fire Country has every seen."

Sasuke dead panned at this and Naruto fell on his face. Hikari laughed at them both. When Naruto stood back up he asked "are you crazy?!"

"They will be here soon, we don't have time for something like that" Sasuke added

"Oh contraire" Hikari stated "There is nothing more to explain Naruto and I 'distract' them with the tea party, and Sasuke you steal the scroll when they aren't paying attention. It's quite simple really."

"Yup she lost it" Naruto said throwing his hands up in the air.

"No, it just might work" Sasuke said "Both of you have telepathic abilities and can therefore influence them into doing something they normally wouldn't"

"Uh.. yes I suppose" Naruto said scratching his head "and it would be kind of fun to mess with them"

"So its settle then" Hikari said

They turned to see her in a half panther half human form standing by a rather large table with many tea cups, tea pots and other strange things.

Naruto smiled "Let's do this" he made his way over to the table transforming into a half fox form. Hikari place a rather large top hat on his head that had two holes just right to fit his fox ears through. Naruto smirked and took a seat in a big arm chair at one end of the table.

Hikari sat in a chair next to him "Now just to act as insane as possible. Oh and you should go hide Sasuke" she turned her head to find that he was already gone.

She smirked and reached out to turn the record player on (insert music from the Hatter tea party from Disney's Alice in Wonderland).

"What's with the mouse?" Naruto asked propping his elbow up on the table to support his chin.

"Is door mouse's birthday!" Hikari chirped

"Hmm" Naruto said taking a sip of tea "Here they come"

"Heh" Hikari smiled devilishly "Just follow my lead"

The music floated through the forest to the approaching sound nins. As they got closer to where the music was coming from they could see a long table set for at least 20 guests.

"What the?" Doku looked at the set up with confusion. He called a halt to his team.

"Who on earth would anyone throw a party out here" Roku asked

"It's probably a trap" Kikuri remarked "and a pretty poor one at that"

"Come on let's check it out" Roku said "I don't sense any genjutsus, and besides there is only two of them"

"In costume no less" Kikuri scoffed.

"I don't sense anything out of the ordinary either" Doku responded "Be on your guard none the less"

"Right" Kikuri said

"Gotcha" Roku said

(A/N and yes I'm going to be lazy and not describe what they look like, I will leave that in your capable imaginations)

The sound nins jumped out of their hiding place walking towards the table. The two 'characters' were huddled up at the far end of the table speaking quietly to one another. Suddenly they looked up to see the three ninjas at the opposite end of the table.

"No room! No room!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Pfft there is plenty of room you moron" Roku said and sat down in an arm chair on the end. Kikuri sitting next to him and Doku hesitantly taking a seat on the opposite side of Kikuri.

"Have some sake?" The black cat asked.

The three looked about the table, but all they could find was tea. "I don't see any" Roku said.

"Hmm.. Probably because there isn't any" The fox replied looking bored.

"Then why would you offer it?!" Roku asked.

"Why would you sit at a table to which you were not invited?" The black cat questioned.

"Simply because we can" Kikuri purred pouring herself a cup of tea.

After a considerable staring contest between the two groups the black cat said "You lot are in dire need of grooming"

"Says the over grown fur ball" Kikuri scoffed. Roku snickered at this.

"Why… is a raven like a writing desk?" The fox piped up, both completely ignoring the girl's comment.

"A riddle is it?" Doku thought about this "Riddles are amusing"

"So you think you can find the answer?" the black cat asked.

"I do,' Doku hastily replied; "at least I mean what I say--that's the same thing, you know."

"Not the same thing a bit!" said the fox. "You might just as well say that 'I see what I eat' is the same thing as 'I eat what I see'!"

"You might just as well say," added the black cat, "that 'I like what I get' is the same thing as 'I get what I like'!"

"You might just as well say," added the Dormouse, who seemed to be talking in his sleep, "that 'I breathe when I sleep' is the same thing as 'I sleep when I breathe'!'"

"It _IS_ the same thing with you," said the fox, and here the conversation dropped, and the party sat silent for a minute, while Doku thought over the riddle of ravens and writing-desks, he really wasn't coming up with much.

The fox was the first to break the silence. "What day of the month is it?" he said, looking to Kikuri: he had taken his watch out of his pocket, and was looking at it uneasily, shaking it every now and then, and holding it to his ear.

Kikuri considered a little, and then said "The fourth."

"Two days wrong!" sighed the fox. "I told you butter wouldn't suit the works!'" he added looking angrily at the black cat.

"It was the _BEST_ butter," the black cat meekly replied.

"Yes, but some crumbs must have got in as well," the fox growled: "you shouldn't have put it in with the bread-knife."

The black cat took the watch and looked at it gloomily, then she dipped it into her cup of tea, and looked at it again, but she could think of nothing better to say than her first remark, "It was the _BEST_ butter, you know."

"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" the fox asked, turning to Doku again.

"No, I give it up," Doku replied: "What's the answer?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," said the fox.

"Nor I," said the black cat.

Doku and Roku sighed wearily. "We would think you might have something better to do with the time," Roku said, "than waste it in asking riddles that have no answers."

"If you knew Time as well as I do," said the black cat, "you wouldn't talk about wasting _IT_. Besides it's **HIM**."

"I don't know what you mean," said Doku.

"Of course you don't!'" the fox said, tossing his head contemptuously. "I dare say you never even spoke to Time!"

"No, I doubt that's possible"' Doku cautiously replied

"Ah! that accounts for it" said the fox. "He won't stand being ignored. Now, if you only kept on good terms with him, he'd do almost anything you liked with the clock. For instance, suppose it were nine o'clock in the morning, just time to begin lessons: you'd only have to whisper a hint to Time, and round goes the clock in a twinkling! Half-past one, dinner time!"

"I only wish it were now" the back cat mused.

"That would be grand, certainly," said Kikuri thoughtfully: "but then--I shouldn't be hungry for it, you know and no training would have got done."

"Not at first, perhaps," said the fox, "but you could keep it to half-past one as long as you liked."

"Is that the way _YOU_ manage?" Roku asked.

The fox shook his head mournfully. "Not I!" he replied. "We quarreled last March--just before S_HE_ went mad, you know—" (pointing with his tea spoon at the black cat,) "--it was at the great concert given by the Queen of Hearts, and I had to sing:

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!

How I wonder what you're at!

Up above the world you fly,

Like a tea-tray in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle--"

You know the song perhaps?"

"Can't say as we do" Roku replied, making the crazy motion with his hand and nodding towards the two at the opposite end of the table.

"Well anyways, I had hardly finished the first verse when the Queen jumped up and said "He's murdering time! Off with his head!"

"huh?" Roku stared at the fox thinking him mad.

The fox continued in a mournful tone "Ever since then He won't do a thing that I ask. It's always six o'clock. It's always tea time."

"Hmp" the black cat huffed "Let us change the subject, I grow tired of this"

"I agree" Doku said "and perhaps we have wasted enough time here"

"Have some more tea?" the black cat offered.

"I can't have more" Roku said "I haven't had any"

"You mean you can't take less" the fox replied "it's very easy to have more than nothing"

"hmm my cup is empty" the black cat sulked

"Really?" the fox questioned

"Really really" The black cat replied.

"Well then" The fox stood grabbing the black cat's paw "Move down! Move down!" He ran down the side of the table pushing the three ninjas from their seats all the while yelling "Move down! Move down I say!!"

Door mouse woke up to all the confusion. Only to look around and go back to sleep.

When everyone was seated once more, Roku looked at the mouse and said "What's with the mouse?"

The black cat looked up from her newly poured tea and answered "Today's party is for door mouse. It's door mouse's birthday!"

"Birthday?!" The fox exclaimed "Birthday?! Well why didn't you say?!"

"But I did say" The cat replied

"Well, well!" the fox said jumping up onto the table "This is cause for celebration!!"

"It is?" Roku asked looking at the mouse once again.

"It is!" shouted the black cat jumping up onto the table

"What is?" the door mouse asked sleepily

"Why, your birthday of course!" The black cat yelled

"Oh right" the mouse replied stretching and rubbing its sleepy eyes.

"OH" the fox and the cat linked arms and began to dance in circles across the table knocking things off and breaking plates and cups as they went "HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TO ME? TO YOU! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

Their song was interrupted by a loud gong and an over sized pocket watch on a spring popping out of a tea pot and the door mouse sitting a top.

"Oh goodness!" the black cat shouted "Is that the time?!"

"It is the time!" the fox replied

"We're late!" the black cat grabbed the door mouse and scrambled off the table.

"We're late?" the fox looked incredulously at the cat "What ever could we be late for?"

"The Queen's croquet match!" the cat looked to the fox as if he had gone daft.

"Oh right" the fox said looking back to the clock and then jumped "We're late!" He too scrambled off the table.

"Good bye" the cat said

"Good bye" the fox said

"Sorry to tea and run, but we're late, we're late!" the cat said scampering off into the trees.

"Yes, very, very late" the fox said running after her.

"Well that was odd" Roku said. Kikuri nodding in agreement

"What do you suppose that was all about any ways?" Doku asked looking to his two team mates.

"Don't know" Roku replied

"They didn't even attack us" Kikuri said

"They didn't even try to take the scroll" Roku added.

"Check to be certain" Doku instructed.

Kikuri checked her pack, when she didn't see it immediately she began frantically searching "I-it's gone" she choked out. Looking back up she noticed that the table was gone and the music had stopped playing. The area was dark and they were sitting on stumps.

"Wha-" Roku stuttered looking around at the sudden change to their surroundings.

"Shit!" Doku cursed jumping up "Find them! We'll make them pay for making a mockery out of us!" (A/N XD yes another corny line)

Naruto and Hikari were laughing so hard that they were having a hard time keeping pace with Sasuke.

"We barely had to do anything to influence them" Hikari managed to get out between laughs. "and you did great kit! How did you think up that song?"

"I can't believe that actually worked" Naruto said. "and it just came to me!"

"You can't" Sasuke said incredulously, looking over his should at them "You two are insane. That was the weirdest idea for a distraction I think I have ever seen, and it actually worked!"

"I know" Hikari said "that was great! Who ever said you can't make work fun was so wrong!"


	18. Chapter 18 Chuunin Exams

**Chuunin Exams: Part 3**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

When team 7 arrived at the compound at the center of the forest, they unrolled their scrolls. When the cloud of smoke dissipated, Sakura was standing there.

"Congratulations guys!" Sakura said "You have successfully completed this round. Like there was any doubt" She winked at them as she said the last part.

"So now what?" Hikari asked

"We wait" Sasuke said "We had three days to complete this task"

"How boring" Hikari said

"We could always have another tea party" Naruto said snickering

"Tea party?" Sakura asked

"Don't ask" Sasuke said walking past Sakura "Who's hungry?"

"Can we get ramen here?" Naruto said running past Sasuke and out the door

"Probably" Sakura called after him.

Sasuke shook his head and followed him out the door.

"So, care to explain this tea party?" Sakura asked Hikari as the two followed after Sasuke and Naruto.

Laughing, Hikari answered "Sure"

Over lunch Hikari and Naruto explained 'operation Mad Hatter' to Sakura. Sakura laughed at the idea, but still couldn't believe it worked. Sasuke just shook his head at his team mates.

Over the next couple of days 4 out of the 10 teams managed to complete the forest challenge, including the Sound team. As the Sound team entered the facility they saw two people who very closely resembled the evil cat and fox that had duped them in the forest. Of which the two Konoha nins just snickered, seeing the irritable Sound team enter the facility right before the deadline.

Once all the qualifying teams were cleaned up and what not, they assembled in the indoor arena. It was then explained that there was to be a preliminary round, to determine which individuals would advance to the finals to be held in front of numerous diplomats. Each ninja's name was entered into a random generating machine.

The preliminary matches are as follows:

Sand – Ai VS. Grass – Suri

Sound – Doku VS Fire – Sasuke

Sand – Ren VS Sound – Kikuri

Fire – Naruto VS Grass – Toro

Sand – Jun VS Fire – Hikari

Grass – Kazuki VS Sound Roku

(A/N I'm too lazy to think up family names, and I won't be explaining each fight.)

The first fight was fairly uneventful, with Ai from Sand coming out victorious.

The second fight was between Doku and Sasuke. They took their positions on the arena floor, each falling into a relaxed fighting stance. The referee shouted "Go" starting off the match.

"hn" Sasuke smirked "this time I promise no genjutsu"

"WHAT?!" Doku seethed "That was you?!" Doku charged at Sasuke, kunai in hand. Sasuke side stepped him, tripping him in the process. Doku crashed face first on the floor.

Growling, Doku got back up, performing a set of hand seals "Piercing Wind!" Wind infused with chakra shot out of his sleeves circling around the room.

The on slot only lasted a few seconds, and when it was done Sasuke figured he had already let this go far enough "Well, judging by your weak tactics, I can see how you easily fell for my team mates illusion." Sasuke flickered from existence, reappearing behind Doku. Not even bothering with any ninjutsus, Sasuke just hit him in the back of the neck, causing Doku to fall unconscious on the floor. Sasuke smirked, walking away from the fallen Sound nin.

Referee "Doku is unable to continue! Winner: Sasuke!"

The third fight between Ren and Kikuri had Kikuri from sound successful.

The fourth fight was between Naruto and Toro from Grass. Needless to say Naruto totally dominated.

The fifth fight was between Jun from Sand and Hikari. Once the referee declared that the fight had begun a great wave of sand few at Hikari, appearing to crush her.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Hikari said

Jun whirled around trying to find her. 'Where did she go?' Gathering the sand back up, swirling it around him, in an attempt to protect himself from an attack.

Hikari stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the arena and smirked "Do you honestly think that a little dirt will protect you?"

Ren sent the sand at her again, forming it into multiple spikes. Each spike hit the wall with an impact that shook the building. Hikari had disappeared into the shadows again right before they hit. Ren could hear laughing. "Why don't you come out and face me?!" He yelled to the walls "Are you afraid?!"

Hikari melted out of the ceiling, standing there with her arms crossed, her laughing ceased "Afraid? Of a pwny man like you? I think not."

Ren looked up at her, enraged that she was not taking him seriously. He preformed a set of hand seals "Desert storm!" The sand that had impacted the wall earlier detached itself and began swirling around the room creating a vortex of wind. The spectators forced to protect their eyes.

Hikari just stood there on the ceiling with her eyes closed looking rather bored. She then opened her eyes, and many people were shocked to see that they were glowing gold. "Shadow prison" was the barely audible phrase that escaped her lips. Shadows seeped up out of the floor, binding Jun so he was unable to move. Hikari descended to the ground, landing on her feet. She closed part of the distance between her and Jun and then asked "Do you forfeit?"

Jun just looked at her "Never!"

Hikari sighed she was bored with this, she pointed a finger at him "Sleep" a black ray shot out of her finger tip and hit Jun in the forehead. His eyes grew wide and then slowly closed and his body went limp. Hikari waved her hand causing the shadow tendrils that held Jun to release. Jun fell to the ground with a slight thud.

Referee "Jun is unable to continue. Winner: Hikari!"

Hikari made her way back up the stairs to the balcony where her team mates were waiting. As she walked she could hear the whispers "She didn't use any hand seals" "How is that possible?" "What is she?" "Did you see her eyes glow?" "I bet she's a demon" Hikari did her best to ignore them holding her head high, but deep inside she could help but feel a bit hurt at the comments, and thought perhaps she should have done that slightly differently.

"Ignore them" Sasuke said leaning with his back against the rail "Show them your power, and they surely won't forget you"

"Exactly" Naruto agreed "Besides who are they anyways"

"No one who's opinion counts" Hikari said smiling slipping in between her two friends.

Sasuke nodded turning to see the next fight, placing an arm around Hikari's waist.

The sixth and final fight between Kazuki and Roku was short and sweet. Roku coming out on top.

When the final fight was complete they noticed that Tsunade had arrived with Gaara.

Tsunade address them "I want to give my congratulations to the teams that made it to this round, and to wish the remaining ninja's luck that are entering into the final portion of the exams. Give it your all in your fights. Remember that you are also here to represent your villages to show how strong your ninja are. The remaining fights will commence in one weeks time. See you all then!"

Before they left the next fights were announced:

Sand – Ai VS Fire – Sasuke

Fire – Naruto VS Sound – Roku

Sound – Kikuri VS Fire – Hikari

As everyone was departing the forest facility Hikari said to Sasuke "Too bad you had to fight Doku in the first round, and then we could all fight them again"

"Not that we really did much fighting the first time we encountered them" Sasuke said nudging her a bit.

Naruto laughed "Perhaps not but it was still funny as hell"

"Glad you think so" Roku said pushing past Naruto

"But we will prevail where our brother failed" Kikuri said following Roku

Doku just shot Sasuke a nasty look.

Naruto and Hikari looked at each other and burst out laughing. Even Sasuke had to smirk at the Sound ninja's behavior.


	19. Chapter 19 One Week

**One Week to Ponder**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

In the week between fights, Naruto and Sasuke spent most of their time training. Sasuke still wondering if and when Itachi would show up, again. Not that he worried to much about it, he knew that he was strong enough now to defeat Itachi and his friends were all more than capable of defending themselves against him.

Hikari however began working to summon the demon vessel. She new she was close, but felt like something was missing from her efforts.

"If you don't want it, it won't work" Fury said to her after her third day of trying.

"Something prevents you from truly trying" Blaze added.

Hikari sighed and plunked her self down on the ground next to the two fox demons. "What will happen to me if I succeed in returning these ones? My task will be completed, well almost."

"Why does it matter?" Fury asked not fully understanding why it would make a difference.

"Because I don't want to leave here." Hikari said "I like it here. I have made so many friends here"

"And found a mate" Fury smirked

Hikari blushed at this "Well I suppose"

At that moment the wind picked up and the once sunny sky clouded over with heavy dark clouds. Lightning began to flash and a great energy swept through the area. After a few moments a bolt of lightning struck the ground kicking up dust. When the dust cleared, three women stood there. Hikari recognized them immediately "Sisters!" She called to them standing and walking over to them, Blaze and Fury in tow.

"Ah the dragon child" Seline said, who had long raven colored hair and a mid-evil style blue dress.

"We bring news" Luna said, who had long silver colored hair and the same style of dress.

"From Lord Apollyon" Phoebe finished, who had long blond hair and the same style of dress.

"What kind of news?" Hikari asked stopping in front of them, unsure if she wanted to hear it.

"Even though it was originally decided to move you" Luna started "once your task was completed here to prevent them from finding you."

"The Sun Goddess, Aine, has persuaded Apollyon to leave you here" Phoebe continued.

"Saying that you are far too intertwined with the fate of this relm" Seline said "and from we see in a very good way"

The three sisters of Fate smiled at Hikari. Hikari delighted at the news. "For serious?!"

The sisters laughed "For serious" Luna repeated Hikari's childish words.

"Wait, who's 'they'" Hikari asked

"However" Seline said, ruining the moment of celebration.

"I knew it" Hikari pouted "What's the catch?"

"You should know that a change will come to Sasuke before this weeks end" Phoebe said

"And at your hands" Luna finished.

"What do you mean?" Hikari completely forgetting her earlier question.

"That you will find out in due time" the sisters said in unisan. Another lightning bolt flashed, taking the sisters with it. The storm died down then, as quickly as it had begun.

"At least they didn't make it rain on me" Hikari said

"It is curious what they said" Fury said, reminding Hikari that they were still there.

"Perhaps we should keep a close eyed on him for the next few days" Blaze offered.

"I think that would be idealistic" Hikari said "But I suppose I should finish what I came here to do."

"Yes" Blaze said watching Hikari move away from them.

"Best to get it over with" Fury said.

"I hope this won't be the cause of the things yet to happen" Hikari said to herself as she did what was necessary to summon the great statue that held the other eight tailed demons. A blast of wind was pushed outwards when the statue appeared in front of her. She sent a short blast of energy at each eye on the statue that contained a demone, causing it to crack, and of course release the demons. In a few moments Hikari was surrounded by the giant tailed beasts. Creating her own storm, she sent each demon back to Apollyon's shadow relm. The vessel was sent as well, to ensure that no one could access it again.

Satisfied with her work, she took off to where Sasuke and Naruto were training. When she arrived she found both teens resting under a tree.

"Hikari" Naruto called jumping up "Did you bring dinner?"

"Dobe" Sasuke said moving to stand next to the blonde "She obviously isn't carring anything."

"Sorry Naruto" Hikari said "I just finished up with releasing the other tailed demons back to Apollyon. We could head home and I'll make you guys dinner"

"So that's what all the commotion was about" Sasuke commented

"But doesn't that mean you've completed what you set out to do?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Hikari said knowing where he was headed "but is ok, it's been decided that I will be staying here"

"That's awsome!" Naruto cheered.

"Believe it!" Hikari said stealing Naruto's favorite phrase.

Sasuke smiled, happy to hear that she wasn't going to be leaving.

"Ne, can I invite Hinata to dinner?" Naruto asked

Hikari laughed "Of course, if you see Sakura ask her too, and yes she can bring Gaara"

"ok!" Naruto said dashing off to find Hinata and Sakura

Hikari giggled as he ran off. She turned and grabbed Sasuke by the hand and started pulling him towards town. Not that he protested, and he caught up and walked next to her, never letting go of her hand.

As they walked back to the house Hikari asked "Did Sakura make a decision regarding your offer yet?"

"No" Sasuke replied "I think she is torn between us and returning to Suna with Gaara"

"So tell her it can be their vacation house" Hikari offered "then it gives her an excuse to visit."

"Hmm" Sasuke pondered this for a moment "Good idea"

At dinner Sasuke told Sakura of Hikari's proposal, and also told her that she didn't have to make her decision anytime soon.

The next couple of days passed without anything to interesting happening. Sakura had told them of her request to extend the duration of her mission in Suna. To which everyone congradulated her. Sasuke was especially happy for her, knowing that he hadn't completely shattered her heart, and for that matter that she had sucessfully put it back together.

Hikari had all but abandoned her own bed and was permenantly sleeping in Sasuke's room now. Not that Sasuke complained, he fully welcomed the slight change in sleeping arrangments. And Hikari's motives were not entirely because of what the sisters had told her.

Hikari also joined Sasuke and Naruto during their training sessions. Enjoying watching the two spar with each other.

It was the night before the exams and still nothing had occurred that would cause Sasuke any mortal harm. Hikari watched as the sun set over the roof tops of Konoha and she began to worry about what would happen the next day. Ai was no challenge for him, they all knew that. But did that mean that Itachi would finally be making an appreance. Hikari didn't know. Not that it mattered, she wouldn't have to wait till tomorrow to find out. She suddenly could hear a commotion coming from inside the house.

"He just showed up!" Blaze shouted appearing next to Hikari.

"We didn't sense him coming at all!" Fury continued, appearing in front of Hikari.

Hikari was trying to process what they were talking about when the sound of shattering glass grabbed their attention, and they noticed Sasuke tumbling across the yard, leaving a thick trail of blood.

Hikari gasped jumping down from the roof and running to his side "Sasuke!" she cried as she reached him. Rolling him over she noticed he was barely breathing "Sasuke!" She cried out again shaking him. Tears began to spill out over he cheeks.

She suddenly could hear a manical laughter coming form the direction of the house. She turned to see Itachi walking off the porch.

"It seems as though my brother has gone soft in your presence" Itachi commented "He was pretty easy to catch off guard."

"You" Hikari growled and with out thinking she transformed into her full dragon form. Letting out a mighty roar that caused the shadows to come to life. Moving quicker than Itachi was able to follow, even with his sharingan. The demon like shadows grasped ahold of Itachi, cutting off his chakra system, and effectively immobilizing him.

Tears still streaming out of her dragon eyes, she silently appologized to Sasuke that she would be stealing his revenge, but right now she wanted hers and without a second thought she breathed out black flame, completely insinerating Itachi in the process. She turned back towards Sasuke to find that Blaze had created a protective barrier around him. "We will not beable to save him with the flame of the phoenix" Blaze said looking mournfully at Hikari.

"But as the sisters said" Fury offered "You can still save him that way"

A large crowed had gathered in the Titan Complex, most looking on with fear at the giant dragon. Naruto ran forward "Hikari! What happened?!"

"I can fix it" Hikari simply said picking up the dying teen "I promise"

She took off, creating a great gust of wind as she did. She could hear Naruto calling for her to come back, joined by Sakura after a moment, that they would fix everything together. She ignored them knowing what needed to be done.

When they reached a secluded area that was far enough away from the village to be sure that they would not be interrupted, Hikari finally stopped. She put Sasuke down, and transformed back into human form. She dispelled the barrier around Sasuke and went to work, doing what was necessary to make him a dragon. She would not lose him now. She couldn't. Tears running down her face through out the entire proceedure, and when the dark energy started to take over she kept going wanting to make sure that the process would take and that he would live through it.

"Enough" Blaze said calmly "If you give him anymore of your blood, you'll be lucky to survive"

"Besides" Fury said "If what the Fates indicated is true, then he will live. Let the transformation run its course"

Hikari nodded, and stopped sitting back, knowing what they said was true. She was just sorry that she would have to put him through the pain and torture of the transformation. Her own had been 10 hours of hell. Only time would tell what his would be like. It was only 10 hours til dawn, now. With any luck, Hikari could still get Sasuke back, and in good health, for the final trial. No that it was all that important right now. All that mattered is that he survived. Hikari tried to stay awake to make sure that Sasuke would be ok, but she soon blacked out from exaustion.


	20. Chapter 20 Dawn of a New Day

**The Dawn of a New Day**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

Hikari awoke the next morning to Naruto shaking her "Hikari? Wake up!"

Groaning slightly at the fatige and stiffness in her body, she opened her eyes "Naruto!" She was relieved to see him "But how"

He chuckled a bit "With the fusion to Kyuubi, I can track people far more easily"

She smiled at him, then remember what had happened the night before and shot straight up ignoring her protesting muscles "Sasuke!"

"He is alright" Sakura's voice came "he is still asleep. What was the dark energy that was surrounding him until a moment ago?"

"10 hours" Hikari whispered. Scrambling over to where Sasuke lay "Get away from him! It's dangerous!" She was trying to pull a protesting Sakura away.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked "What happened last night?"

Hikari didn't get a chance to answer as Sasuke woke up. His eyes spinning with the sharingan. He looked towards Hikari and Sakura. The look on his face was frightful.

"Run" Hikari whispered

"What? No" Sakura said "I have to finish examining him" she made to move back towards Sasuke.

Hikari stopped her "You don't understand, I did horrible things when I woke up and he probably will too."

"Hikari are you saying.." Naruto trailed off remembering her story she told when they first met.

"Yes" Hikari hissed "If you know what's good for you, you'll run and don't stop. We will meet you back at the village"

Naruto grabbed Sakura not listening to her protests and took off back towards the village. Transforming in to fox form to get there faster.

"_Protect the village"_ Hikari added telepathically as they sped away.

Hikari turned to Sasuke "Sasuke do you remember me?" knowing it was a stupid question. He was lost to the transformation still, primal instincts taking over. Hikari remember it well, the instinct to kill overwhelming rational thought.

Sasuke moved to lunge at her, but Hikari was faster, pinning his shoulders down and stardeling his waist. She stared down into his eyes trying to gain some form of telepathic communication with him. Sasuke struggled beneath her, growling. It was no use, talking wasn't going to help. She caught the scent of some creatures to the north. She jumped off Sasuke, who immediately got to his feet. She could use them to distract him.

"If you want to feed then follow me" Hikari hoped that got through to him and took off in the direction of the creatures.

Sasuke was close behind her as she lept through the tree tops. She couldn't help but smile, at least he wasn't chasing Sakura and Naruto. 'Just a bit further.' She felt him transform behind her and then shoot passed her. Hikari stopped, ducking beneath him as he went by 'He must have caught their sent as well'

"You should feed too" Blaze said "You need to recover your strength"

"Later" Hikari said "When I make sure he is ok"

Hikari stayed where she was, waiting. Some time later a black dragon, that shimmered red in the sunlight, and the sharingan still blazing. "What happened to me?"

Hikari let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, relieved that he was alright, well as alright as he could be. She looked down "I'm sorry, there was no other way" More hot tears began to spill. "I couldn't lose you!" She looked back at the dragon in front of her.

"How do I change back?" Sasuke asked

"Um.. how to explain" Hikari thought. She didn't know how to explain that, she just did it. She beckoned him to come closer. When he did she placed her hands on his snout, closed her eyes, opening a telepathic line of communication _"Like this"_ and projected the images to him. She felt him disappear from under her fingertips and knew that he had changed back. She wasn't sure if she should jump down to the forest floor where Sasuke now sat, his hands thrust into his hair trying to comprehend the changes to his body. Deciding to give him a few moments, she waited.

"You can't wait forever you know" Fury said trying to urge her out of the tree.

Sighing she nodded and jumped down landing next to the motionless shifter. "Sasuke?"

He grabbed her, pulling her into an embrace. She was so startled by the sudden movement that she didn't hug him back right away "I'm sorry. I don't know how I let that happen. I should have been ready. I should never have put you in that position."

"No, it's not your fault" Hikari said pulling back to look at him. She place a hand on either side of his face "We are in this together. No matter what happenes"

Sasuke nodded slightly, leaning forward he kissed her lightly. "I promise I will kill Itachi for this."

Hikari looked away at this, her hands dropping to her side "I'm sorry, but I took that from you too"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his head dropped onto Hikari's shoulder. He could feel her crying again "It's over."

Hikari stopped crying and looked at Sasuke, who still had his head on her shoulder, confused by his words.

"It's finally over" Sasuke brought his head up and looked at Hikari. He smiled "Thank you"

Hikari still didn't understand. She had taken his humanity and revenge from him in one night. She thought he should be angry with her, not thanking her.

Sasuke chuckled at the look on Hikari's face, he slid thumbs across her tear stained face "I don't care how it happened anymore. Just so long as everyone precious to me is alright"

Hikari just nodded.

"And besides like this, we can travel through the ages together. Never having to lose the other to death" Sasuke continued

Hikari brightened at this, but Sasuke didn't give her a chance to respond, kissing her with every ounce of passion he could muster, and she greatfully returned it.

When they broke Sasuke was the first to speak "I love you"

"And I love you" Hikari smiled up at Sasuke, looking a bit sleepy.

"We should get you something to eat, and then head back" Sasuke said

"Yeah" Hikari was starting to feel dizzy "We should still be able to make it back in time too"

"Let's go" Sasuke said pulling them both up to their feet.

Once Hikari had fed, Sasuke transformed and they headed for Konoha. Back to where their friends were waiting. Back to a long drawn out explanation when they got there. Back to the exams. But none of that mattered right now, they had each other, and they would for eternity.

They flew low, just above the canopy. When the village came into view they dropped down below the canopy, continuing on for a bit before landing and shifting into human form. Continuing on, leaping through the trees. When they reached the wall they lept over, heading for the stadium where the final matches would take place. There were half way there when Sakura joined them.

"'Bout time you two got back" Sakura said knowing that they were both alright "They are just about to start"

When they reached the stadium Sakura wished them luck and went to take her seat with Gaara. Sasuke and Hikari made their way to where the other ninja's were.

"Thought you were going to make an entrance like last time" Naruto commented without even turning around.

Sasuke just chuckled a bit.

"Thought you two might have chickened out" Kikuri said from the other side of the waiting area.

Hikari smirked "You wish."


	21. Chapter 21 Finals

**Finals**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

Sand – Ai VS Fire – Sasuke

Fire – Naruto VS Sound – Roku

Sound – Kikuri VS Fire – Hikari

First round fighters were called to the arena floor. The referee announced the fighters, their villages and over all stats for mission ranks. Sasuke's were fudged a bit, saying that he was on an extended S-rank mission for 3 years. The referee got the match under way.

Sasuke and Ai stared at each other momentarily, sizing each other up. A whisper went through the crowd, wondering when the fighters would engage.

"I forfeit" Ai said raising a hand.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the Sand nin, another murmur spreading through out the crowd.

Ai bowed slightly "I would sooner live to fight another day, and protect my village, then risk the chance of being killed here and now."

Sasuke nodded in understanding, though a bit dissapointed.

"Ai forfeits!" the referee called out "Sasuke advances to the next round!"

Both ninjas headed off the field.

The next round was being announced and Naruto and Roku took up fighting positions.

"You looked better as a fox" Roku commented running at Naruto once the fight started.

Naruto smirked as they clashed in a reign of taijutsu moves. After a moment both fighters jumped back, Roku pulling out a small flute. He glared at Naruto, bringing the flute up to his lips he played a note that caused an earth shattering effect. Naruto covered his ears, wincing at the pain, along with the spectators. Roku was just about to play another note when Naruto shot out of the ground kicking Roku in the back, sending him skidding across the ground. In the process Roku also lost his grip on the flute. Naruto's double grabbed the flute, snapping it, and rendering it usless.

"I may look better as a fox" Naruto started, preforming a few hand seals causing his clone to take on a half fox form "but once again you lose" Naruto and his clone did the nessesary motions for rasengan as Roku got to his feet. Naruto charged hitting his target square in the chest, sending Roku flying into the wall, creating as crater from the impact. Roku fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Naruto advanced to the next round!" the referee announced.

As Hikari made her way onto the field for her fight, she couldn't help but feel something was going to go wrong. She looked around the stadium trying to pin point what was causing this. Not realizing that the match had been started, an angry voice rang out,

"Your opponent is here!"

Hikari dodged each of Kikuri's punches, kicks and the occasional kunai that came her way, never once looking directly at Kikuri. Hikari created senbon out of light and sent them at Kikuri, who dodge the majority of them. The ones hitting their mark left burns around the wound. Kikuri hissed at the pain.

It was then that the person causing Hikari's suspicions arrived. Dressed in a black cloak with red clouds. He hit Kikuri sending her into the wall, where she collapsed to the ground barely conscious. Several gasps and murmers went through the crowd.

"I want my sword back" Kisame growled turning to face Hikari.

Hikari barely blinked at his enterence. Naruto and Sasuke jumped onto the field falling into a fighting stance next to Hikari. Hikari held up a hand to indicate to them that she would handle this. Stepping forward she raised her hands, palms forward, to her side until they were even with her shoulders. Staring at Kisame she began citing a spell she was taught by the over lord of the under world, Osiris.

"Pitiful soul cloaked in darkness,

Thy actions cause others pain and suffering,

Thy hollow soul drowns in sinful karma.

How would you like to try dying this once?"

As she spoke tendrils of shadow and light began wrapping around Kisame, holding him in place. When she finished the sound of a bell coursed through the arena. The tendrils holding Kisame lite up in dark and light energy, causing him to cry out in pain, and then he vanished.

Hikari sighed and closed her eyes "Osiris can deal with him now."

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Hell" Sasuke said expanding on Hikari's statement; "Well it will be for him"

"I forfeit" Hikari said waving a dismissive hand at Kikuri, and turned to walk off the field.

"This match is declared terminated due to outside interference." Tsunade said from up in the stands. The ninja's on the field turned to look at her. "I think we have seen and know enough of each of your capabilities. Deliberations will begin shortly to determine which of you remaining qualify for Chuunin status."

Team 7 showed their respect for the Hokage as she exited, while Roku and Doku helped Kikuri up and took her for medical attention.

It had been a couple of days since the final fights for the Chuunin exams. Most of the teams that had remained to watch the finals had already left, including the Sand team which had departed with their Kazekage. Sakura had left with them as well, letting Sasuke know that they could build her a small home inside the compound, taking Hikari's advice about having a vacation home in Konoha.

Due to the permenant change in team members, team 7 decided it best to rename the team. They decided on Team Phoenix.

On the third day after the exams, Team Phoenix was called in to see Tsunade.

"It took us a while, but we finally came to a decision" Tsunade began once the three ninjas were in her office. "We have decided not to give you Chuunin status."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Tsunade; "What the hell old women!"

Hikari and Sasuke couldn't help but agree with Naruto.

Tsunade sighed "Let me finish Naruto."

"Better be a good reason" Naruto huffed.

"In light of all circumstance leading up to Kisame's attach during the final matches, we have instead decided to promote the three of you to Juunin." Tsunade said smiling.

"Really?" Naruto asked not sure if he should believe her.

"Of course!" Tsunade said "there are even questions about whether or not you three will be moving towards becoming ANBU."

"HA!" Naruto jumped up fist in the air "Now that's more like it! Believe it!"

"Thank you Tsunade" Hikari said, Naruto still jumping for joy around the office. "It truly is an honor."

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"I suppose no need to show more enthusiasm" Tsunade sighed at Naruto's antics "He has enough for all three of you."

Hikari and Sasuke just chuckled as they watched as their hyper-active team mate jumped out the window yelling see ya later and something about needing to go share the news with the whole village.


	22. Chapter 22 Happily Ever After?

**Happily Ever After?**

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Jigoku Shoujo, or the ideas taken from LJane Smith's Night World Series (can't wait for Strange Fate).

Ryuujin no Hikari is my character creation.

Please R&R – be kind this is my first fan fiction.

Six months had passed since Team Phoenix received their Juunin status. Since Sasuke's original sentence had been reduced, they had been going on on steady missions, doing whatever necessary to complete them. People had nick-named them the 'Demons of the Night', as they were always appearing from the shadows and rarely showing mercy.

There were rumors spreading of spitting them up to give them their own Gennin team. If they were offered they would refuse, saying that they weren't interested in that kinda of responsibity. Besides they had set goals now to become the strongest ANBU team Konaha had ever seen, perhaps even be named as the next sannin, and of course Naruto still had his sights on becoming Hokage one day. That and they were having way to much fun together.

Hikari finally got a chance to explain to Naruto the total effects of his fusion with Kyuubi. However, Kyuubi had beaten her to it. Already explaining that Naruto had actually taken on a few of the fox's attributes, including immortality. To which Naruto just shrugged off, saying that it didn't matter because he would always have them to keep him company. Kyuubi was also trying convince Naruto to get Hinata to accept a fusion with one of the tailed demons. Naruto knew it would be painful to lose her when she died, but didn't think he had the right to ask her to do that for him. So he decided to think about it for a while first.

Sakura came to visit frequently, staying in the small cottage style house given to her in the Titan Complex. Occasionally Gaara came with her, usually only when he had business in Konoha.

Sakura had also passed the Juunin exam, wanting to keep pace with her friends, occasionally even going on missions with them. Her time in Suna was very productive, not only with training up and coming medics, but in working to develop new a better ways to treat patients. People were already commenting that she was very close to surpassing her mentor, Tsunade.

Gaara and Sakura were doing well as a couple, having been officially dating for a year. Sakura had also become close friends with Temari, spending whatever free time she had with her, when Gaara was not available.

(A/N I can't think of a better way to end this.. so that's it.. I have another story in the works, but it will probably be a while before I will release it.)


End file.
